


День Памяти

by ResidentTrickster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Согласно законодательству Содружества, в седьмой день девятого месяца во всей Галактике ежегодно отмечается День Памяти. По Дэмерон не собирался встречать его на Джакку, но обстоятельства оказались сильнее.





	1. - 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: суицидальные мысли и ПТСР; закадровая смерть второстепенных персонажей  
> Примечание: постканон
> 
> К тексту имеются иллюстрации от mushroomtea:  
> https://i.imgur.com/e0iU3rr.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/ARUa37u.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/x4dvaag.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/HpEh8KL.jpg

Свет был таким ярким, что слезились глаза.

Откровенно говоря, все это было чистым везением: экстренная посадка вышла относительно мягкой, и до ближайшего поселения оказалось совсем недалеко — около двадцати минут под палящим пустынным солнцем. Если и дальше все будет идти настолько гладко, к завтрашнему вечеру корабль наверняка удастся починить. Скорее всего, основная проблема была в двигателе, который по-хорошему давно следовало заменить, но По решил, что дело терпит. 

Пора было уже привыкнуть к тому, что его прогнозы не сбываются. Инструменты для экстренного ремонта тоже следовало бы иметь при себе, но в последнее время По часто забывал о важных вещах. 

Старался забыть об одном, а забывал о другом, нужном. 

По вытер со лба липкий пот и перевел дыхание. От жары дрожал воздух и все происходящее казалось не вполне реальным. Определить, что это за планета, не вышло: система навигации вышла из строя почти одновременно с двигателем, и пришлось садиться практически вслепую. Однако, судя по тому, как выглядела рыночная площадь и местные жители, пустынная планета была не из процветающих. 

— Не подскажешь, что это за планета, приятель? — спросил По у первого встречного — судя по мешку барахла, что тот тащил на спине, мусорщика. — Пришлось совершить экстренную посадку, пытаюсь разобраться, куда попал.

— Джакку, — ответил мусорщик. На общегалактическом он говорил крайне неразбочиво, будто камней в рот набрал.

— Джакку? — переспросил По, не веря своим ушам. — Серьезно? Снова Джакку?

В висках застучал неровный пульс. 

— Еще как серьезно, — подтвердил мусорщик и пошел своей дорогой. 

По нервно усмехнулся. Наверное, он мог бы и сам догадаться, если бы все пустыни не казались ему совершенно одинаковыми.

— Почему именно сегодня? — спросил По, не сразу осознав, что говорит вслух сам с собой. Последнее время такое случалось все чаще и наверняка со стороны выглядело хуже некуда. — В такой день!

Согласно законодательству Содружества, сегодня, в седьмой день девятого месяца, во всей Галактике отмечался День Памяти. Эта традиция была совсем еще новая и прижилась только в развитых системах, где имелся стабильный доступ к голонету и информации. Кое-где — например, на Джакку и в подобных местах — могли и не знать, что три года назад силы Первого Порядка были повержены Сопротивлением. Если выражаться точнее, так было принято считать, а на самом деле… На самом деле По уже не знал, был ли в этой войне победитель и вообще хоть какой-то смысл. 

Например, на Джакку, если верить первому впечатлению, все осталось как прежде: песок, солнце и нищета. При Империи наверняка было так же. И во времена Республики тоже. И совсем давно, когда жизнь в Галактике только зарождалась. Неважно, кому здесь принадлежала власть. Ничего не менялось.

По встряхнул головой. Он не любил подобные мысли — и не хотел верить, что все жертвы были напрасны. К тому же сейчас у него были куда как более важные насущные задачи.

Растянув губы в привычной расслабленной улыбке, По направился к торговцу — массивному неприветливому кролуту. 

— Здравствуйте. Мое имя По Дэмерон, и моему транспортнику требуется ремонт. Я совершил аварийную посадку совсем недалеко отсюда. 

— Ну, если починить, то тебе к Арми, — сообщил торговец, почесав лоб пухлыми пальцами. 

— Прекрасно. Кто это и где мне его найти? — спросил По. 

— Он починит, — невпопад заверил торговец. — Он все чинит. Пойдем, провожу тебя. Тут недалеко. О цене договоримся.

По предчувствовал, что цену ему заломят вдвое, а то и втрое больше реальной стоимости работы, и заранее с этим смирился. Главное — поскорее починить корабль и убраться отсюда. Было ясно, что По опоздает на празднование. Он планировал прибыть на Корусант к вечеру по местному времени. Что было хуже всего, Финн взял с него честное слово, что на этот раз По не пропустит прием.

— Я знаю, тебе это не по душе, — твердил Финн раз за разом. — Но ты второе лицо в Содружестве. Неправильно заставлять Лею отдуваться за обоих.

В ответ на эти справедливые обвинения По кивал, печально соглашался с тем, что ведет себя невежливо и грубо, обещал непременно посетить следующий прием — и неизменно находил повод не идти. Но День Памяти был особенным днем, его нельзя было пропустить из собственной прихоти. Это же… Это же память. То немногое, что у них у всех еще осталось. По даже речь написал, хорошую, честную, прочувствованную речь. Рей бы наверняка понравилось. Однако криффов двигатель решил сломаться именно в этот день, и теперь речь придется отложить на год. Пожалуй, не стоило лететь на Куат с проверкой, верфи могли и подождать неделю-другую. 

Хотя, наверное, экстренную посадку на Джакку Рей оценила бы еще лучше, чем дурацкую речь. Наверное, рассмеялась бы, хлопнула бы себя по коленке и сказала бы: «Вот вечно ты влипаешь в истории, По Дэмерон. Еще хуже меня!»

По сделал глубокий вдох, затем еще один, и приказал себе успокоиться. За последние три года он научился кое-как справляться с внезапными приступами паники. Препараты, что ему выписывали, он принципиально не принимал — слишком привык бороться с недомоганием самостоятельно, да и туман в голове, что появился после первого же приема, совсем ему не понравился. Он мешал летать, а отказаться от полетов значило отказаться от единственного, что привносило в жизнь хоть какой-то смысл.

«Ну уж хуже, чем ты, я вряд ли влипну, — ответил По мысленной Рей. — Но зато теперь ты… Теперь ты лучше всех». 

Та улыбнулась и, хвала Силе, ее зыбкий образ исчез из головы. 

Что было паршивее всего, сообщить о поломке корабля и неминуемом опоздании было невозможно — связь не работала. 

— У вас здесь есть доступ к голонету? — без особой надежды спросил По. — Мне нужно дать друзьям знать, где я. 

— Здесь нет, — торговец покачал головой. — К западу деревня, там есть. Часов десять пути, если с погодой повезет.

По вздохнул.

— Что ж, пожалуй, пока обойдусь. Попробуем починить корабль.

Торговец ничего не ответил. Он равнодушно шел вперед сквозь горячий песок и жаркое пустынное марево, По следовал за ним. Идти и в самом деле оказалось не так далеко: впереди замаячило некое сооружение, в котором По, прищурившись, опознал обломок некогда большого корабля. Очевидно, этот незнакомый Арми приспособил его под свое жилище.

Подойдя к импровизированному дому, торговец изо всех сил ударил по заржавевшей обшивке и выкрикнул:

— Эй, Арми, к тебе клиент. Выходи. 

Через пару секунд раздался ответ:

— Чего там у него? — спросил недовольный голос.

— Корабль сломался, говорит. Посмотреть надо. Не выеживайся, выходи давай, обсудим. 

— Сейчас.

Раздался неприятный металлический скрежет; двери корабля немного разъехались, и оттуда вышел долговязый парень в сероватой от пыли рубашке, грязном рабочем комбинезоне и кое-как намотанном на голову куске светлой ткани, скрывающем почти все лицо, кроме глаз. 

— Корабль пришлось оставить в пустыне, — невпопад сказал По. 

— Если его еще не разобрали на запчасти, тебе повезло, — ответил Арми. Его голос показался немного знакомым. 

Было и еще кое-что подозрительное: Арми смотрел перед собой немного остекленевшим напряженным взглядом — так мог смотреть только тот, кто видел По прежде и совсем не ожидал встретить снова. Особенно здесь, на Джакку. 

Из-под тряпки на голове Арми выбивались выжженные рыжие волосы. По внимательно посмотрел на них и подумал: «Нет». 

Этого точно не могло быть. Таких совпадений попросту не существует.

— Вообще-то я везучий, — сообщил По. — Так что, думаю, еще не разобрали. Посмотришь, что там нужно чинить? Мне бы желательно поскорее. 

— Всем бы желательно поскорее, — колко ответил Арми. 

— За отдельную плату, — вставил свое веское слово торговец. 

Арми усмехнулся — и вдруг одним небрежным движением развернул тряпку, открывая лицо. В первую секунду По не поверил своим глазам. Очевидно, это было галлюцинацией, такой же, какой была Рей. Болезнь будет прогрессировать без тщательного лечения и наблюдения, этим каждый раз пугали врачи, — и вот он, плод этого, с позволения сказать, прогресса. Арми с Джакку просто не мог превратиться в Армитажа Хакса, бывшего генерала Первого Порядка, вот уже три года числящегося пропавшим без вести. Они были немного похожи, только и всего — рыжие волосы, светлые глаза, прямая осанка, ухмылка на губах. Похожи, вот и все.

— Не ожидал тебя тут встретить, честно говоря, — признался Арми — или все же Армитаж Хакс, который числился пропавшим без вести, и за чью голову предлагали несметное количество кредитов. По зажмурился, затем резко открыл глаза. На секунду мир показался обостренно ярким, совсем как в начале войны. До Дня Памяти. 

— Я тоже не ожидал, Х… дружище, — признался По, еще не вполне уверенный, что генерал Хакс не мерещится ему.

— Вы двое знакомы, что ли? — с любопытством поинтересовался торговец, прищурившись.

По нашелся с ответом первым. Ложь во спасение всегда давалась ему легко.

— Ага, пересекались пару раз. Помнишь Канто-Байт, Арми? — он криво улыбнулся. — Ты все еще мой должник, кстати.

— Рассчитаемся, — бросил Хакс, поморщившись. — Ты знаешь, я держу слово, Дэмерон.

Кажется, это был действительно Хакс. 

— Ну ладно, — торговца, кажется, удовлетворил полученный ответ. — Со своими долгами рассчитываться будете не за мой счет. Пойдем, глянем корабль и решим, во сколько встанет ремонт.

Хакс кивнул. Когда торговец отошел на достаточное расстояние, он негромко сказал:

— Ни к чему было устраивать эту голодраму. Многие и так догадываются, кто я. Некоторые даже знают наверняка, и им наплевать. Это Джакку. Здесь всем и на все наплевать. 

Правда, без предупреждения свалившаяся на голову, путалась и никак не хотела выстраиваться в стройную картину. По не знал, что чувствует, глядя на вполне живого и здорового Хакса — зато знал, что ему полагается чувствовать. Врага следовало немедленно арестовать, однако у По даже наручников и оружия с собой не было. Да и глупо арестовывать того единственного, кто может разобраться, что не так с кораблем, и достать детали. 

Боль пульсировала в висках. По старался не концентрироваться на том, что в каком-то смысле даже рад видеть Хакса. Он вызывал эмоции, давно ставшие для По редкостью. Последние три года он в основном испытывал страх, перемежаемый вспышками паники и вымораживающего оцепенения, названия которому не выходило подобрать.

— Им на все наплевать, — повторил Хакс, ни к кому не обращаясь. Его собранные в неаккуратный хвост волосы трепал ветер. — Ладно, пошли смотреть твой корабль. Только тебе голову прикрыть надо, не то свалишься скоро.

Он снова скрылся в доме и через некоторое время вернулся с еще одной тряпкой. По обвязал ею голову и часть лица — и сразу почувствовал себя немного лучше. 

Свой спидер Хакс отдал торговцу, который был здесь, похоже, за главного, а сам снова закрыл лицо и пошел пешком, как и По. Солнце пекло, перед глазами чуть темнело от жары и усталости, и оттого все происходящее воспринималось на удивление спокойно, отрешенно и как будто бы нормально.

Хотя, возможно, в какой-то момент войны По просто-напросто разучился надолго удивляться.


	2. - 2 -

В процессе осмотра корабля выяснилось две вещи: торговца звали Ункар Платт и он насмерть стоял на цене, которую предложил.

— Пять тысяч кредитов наличными? — повторил По. — Да за такие деньги можно новый корабль купить!

— Допустим, нельзя, — встрял Хакс. — Даже подержанный нельзя. И это уж не говоря о том, что покупка корабля на Джакку — так себе затея. К тому же двигатель нужно менять целиком, починкой тут не обойтись. Сам глянь, если мне не веришь. 

Осмотрев двигатель, По с неудовольствием признал, что Хакс был прав. Двигатель практически сгорел и едва ли подлежал ремонту. Удивительно даже, что посадка вышла такой мягкой.

Жаль, что не вышло разбиться насмерть. По мотнул головой; ему не нравились эти мысли.

— И, кстати, подходящего для твоей развалины двигателя у меня нет, — прибавил Хакс. — Придется заказывать из соседнего города, доставка займет два-три дня. Я же прав, Платт?

— Прав, — подтвердил тот. — Ну что, согласен на мои условия, Дэмерон? 

«Финн убьет меня, — подумал По. — И Лея ему поможет».

Однако другого выхода, судя по всему, не было.

— Я бы согласился, правда, — По вздохнул. — Но тут какое дело: я вряд ли наскребу больше нескольких сотен налом, а чипы вы принимать не хотите.

— Чипы нам тут без надобности, — Платт ухмыльнулся. — Предпочитаем что-то более материальное.

— Ну, я как-то не рассчитывал, что попаду в аварию на Джакку. — По вздохнул. — Поэтому могу отработать свой долг, пока Ха… Арми будет возиться с моим кораблем. Я неплохо разбираюсь в технике и могу быть полезен. Как вам такая идея сделки? 

На лице Платта отразилась задумчивость. В нем явно боролись жадность и желание получить хоть сколько-то кредитов плюс бесплатную рабочую силу хотя бы на несколько дней. 

— Ладно, по рукам, — наконец сказал Платт. — Только кредиты вперед, понял? И работенка для тебя найдется: будете вместе с Арми детали для кораблей перебирать. А потом, может, и еще что найдется. Неделю на меня поработаешь — и лети, куда вздумается. 

Он улыбнулся, довольный собой. И продолжал улыбаться, пока По мучительно отсчитывал кредиты. 

— Когда закончишь этот заказ, получишь паек на неделю, — сообщил Платт, обернувшись к Хаксу. 

Тот кивнул и сказал:

— Нужно будет отбуксировать корабль поближе к моему дому, и поскорее, пока его на детали не растащили. Попроси ребят помочь.

— Сделаем, — бросил Платт. — Пришлю кого-нибудь, ждите здесь.

С этими словами он оседлал спидер и уехал вперед. Хакс молча проводил Платта взглядом. Эта его странная, явно выученная покорность почему-то раздражала. 

— Работаешь за паек, значит? — спросил По. Он не знал, почему решил сказать это. Возможно, ему хотелось, чтобы Хакс вышел из себя. Чужая злость могла бы помочь рассердиться в ответ. Возможно, им бы даже удалось подраться. 

— Так все тут работают, — ровно ответил Хакс. — Двигатель, кстати, могут привезти и завтра, иногда везет.

По вздохнул, несколько разочарованный этим спокойным ответом, и, поколебавшись, сел на остывший песок. День стремительно клонился к закату: красное солнце висело над самым горизонтом, и мучительная жара постепенно спадала.

— Поможешь починить связь? Пока двигатель ждем? — спросил По, бездумно сгребая песок в горсть и пропуская сквозь пальцы. — Думаю, там отошел какой-то контакт, но без инструментов не исправить. 

Вести разговор вот так, спокойно и деловито, было странно, но По не мог найти в себе прежней неприязни к Хаксу. После победы все эмоции притупились и сгладились, и за три года ничего существенно не изменилось. Он изображал радость, когда от него этого ждали — или печаль. Особенной разницы не было, потому что большую часть времени он не ощущал ничего, кроме отблесков прежних ярких эмоций.

— Что, дома ждут? — в голосе Хакса послышалось ехидство. 

— Ждут, — отозвался По и не удержался от мимолетной улыбки.

Это было тем немногим, что до сих пор смутно радовало: рядом с ним по-прежнему были люди, которых он смело мог назвать друзьями. Однако Хакса это не впечатлило.

— Хорошо, попробую починить. Тебе, к слову, придется ночевать у меня. Как ты, наверное, догадываешься, у нас здесь гостиниц нет.

— Догадываюсь, — в тон ему ответил По. — Спасибо, что согласился приютить.

— Не за что. Даже если бы я не хотел пускать тебя на порог, Платт настоял бы. Ты же покупатель, а покупатель всегда прав.

— Разумно, — отметил По, чтобы не молчать.

— Да уж. — Хакс поправил тряпку на голове и уставился в направлении горизонта, за которым медленно скрывалось солнце.

Делать было нечего, и от скуки (и чтобы не думать о том, как все сходят с ума из-за его отсутствия на Корусанте) По начал рассматривать Хакса. Яркие веснушки на лице, отросшие волосы, рыжая щетина и явно огрубевшие от работы руки не то чтобы изменили его до неузнаваемости. 

— Значит, ты жив, — протянул По. — Многие уверены, что ты покончил с собой. Не захотел сдаваться и идти на уступки.

Хакс пожал плечами.

— Как видишь, не покончил.

— Ты в курсе, что до сих пор находишься в розыске? За твою голову назначена неплохая награда, если хочешь знать.

На лице Хакса мелькнуло и тут же исчезло настороженное выражение. 

— Если ты хочешь благополучно выбраться отсюда, не рекомендую на меня доносить, — медленно произнес он. — Платту вряд ли понравится, если ты сдашь меня. Он ценит тех, кто приносит ему прибыль. Я — приношу.

— Успокойся, я не собираюсь тебя сдавать, — По вскинул руки вверх в умиротворяющем жесте. — Да и кому мне тебя сдавать здесь? Просто сказал. 

— Спасибо за информацию в таком случае, — ехидно бросил Хакс.

Они снова замолчали. Солнце почти спряталось, и налетевший пустынный ветер стал довольно холодным. По обнял себя за плечи, чтобы не дрожать.

— Как вообще ты оказался на Джакку? — спросил он без особой надежды на ответ.

— Прилетел, — бросил Хакс.

— Исчерпывающе. — По хмыкнул. — А где научился чинить корабли? 

— Давно, еще во время учебы. — Хакс помолчал и неожиданно прибавил: — Я в этом не особенно хорош, откровенно говоря, но для Джакку сгожусь. Не то чтобы тут было много качественной и компетентной рабочей силы.

По нахмурился: слышать подобные откровения от врага, который вроде бы и стал бывшим врагом, но не до конца, было странно. Возможно, подумалось мельком, за последние три года Хакс совсем отвык от общения, вот и признался в том, о чем прежде непременно умолчал бы. 

В каком-то смысле По тоже отвык. Отвык говорить начистоту и делиться тем, что тревожит. Он понимал: рядом есть люди, которые непременно выслушают его, если он захочет поговорить. Иногда По вроде бы находил нужные слова и почти начинал беседу, но каждый раз не мог выбрать первую фразу. На любую заготовленную реплику у него находился хлесткий неприятный ответ.

«Мне нужна помощь». Обратись к специалистам и не вешай свои проблемы на других.

«Мне так плохо». Всем плохо, а тебе далеко не хуже, чем остальным.

«Не знаю, как жить дальше». Тебе никто этого не подскажет, кроме тебя самого.

Очевидно, разговорами было не помочь, поэтому не следовало и затевать их.

— Где там эти ребята Платта? — спросил По, поднявшись на ноги. Так стало немного теплее. 

— Ищут буксир, наверное, — отозвался Хакс. 

Он стоял и всматривался вдаль, и вся его застывшая фигура казалась неживой. По встряхнул головой; наваждение исчезло. Он вдруг снова вспомнил о Рей. Что, если судьба привела его на Джакку неслучайно? Возможно, здесь По найдет ответы, которые он искал уже три года.

Странная тогда вышла история, если уж начистоту. Три года назад Рей вызвала Кайло на бой, и тот принял вызов. Они оба согласились, что одна битва лучше бесконечной войны, и заключили договор: согласно ему, сторона победителя считается выигравшей войну. По не знал тонкостей ритуала, но Рей сказала, что Кайло будет обязан сдержать слово — как и она сама.

В итоге они оба исчезли. В тот день никто не победил.

По зажмурился от резкой головной боли, стучащей в висках. Погибли. Нужно говорить «погибли», а не «исчезли». Иначе никогда не привыкнешь. Погибли и растворились в Силе, одаренные так могут.

Голова закружилась, и захотелось снова сесть на песок, однако По взял себя в руки. Это было легко и привычно, он делал это по сто раз на дню: вдох-выдох, не сходить с ума, не терять контроль, дышать, вот так, медленно, молодец, Дэмерон, ты отлично справляешься. 

Ты нихрена не справляешься, но это неважно, пока окружающие тебя люди ничего не замечают. 

Хакс так и смотрел перед собой; его лицо однако стало словно бы более хмурым. Показалось даже, будто он каким-то образом чувствует, о чем думает По. Следующий вопрос, впрочем, прозвучал невпопад: 

— Они умерли, да?

Нужно было как-то пояснить, но По решил, что если начнет говорить слишком много, то так и не доберется до сути. 

Хакс тем временем понял все верно.

— Да, — его лицо исказила неприятная гримаса. — Полагаю, что умерли.

— Полагаешь, — сердце сжалось от безумной, дурацкой надежды. — А что, есть какие-то другие варианты? 

— Нам обязательно говорить об этом? — Хакс поморщился, будто ему было больно. — Какой в этом смысл? 

Эти слова задели внутри что-то полузабытое, чему даже названия нет, и По сам не заметил, как шагнул вперед и крепко схватил Хакса за плечо.

— Если ты что-то знаешь, тебе лучше сказать.

— Иначе что? — Хакс посмотрел на него усталым взглядом и даже не попытался вырваться. 

«И правда, что?» — подумал По и тут же сам себе ответил: «Ничего».

Правда ничего не изменит, никто не вернется, жизнь никогда не станет прежней. Это следовало давно принять и двигаться вперед. У По выходило двигаться исключительно назад — или в лучшем случае стоять на месте. Жизнь была абсолютно пресной. В конце концов они победили без Рей, и стоило радоваться этой удаче, но По не мог. Впрочем, как следует скорбеть по павшим у него тоже не выходило.

Хакс вряд ли знал нечто важное, но желание убедиться в этом наверняка жглось внутри. Эту жажду надо было утолить, но сейчас это было невозможно: Хакс не хотел говорить, и не было ничего, что могло бы развязать ему язык. По решил, что подождет и снова вернется к этому разговору, когда настанет подходящий момент. 

Этот момент непременно настанет, По не зря оказался на Джакку.

— И почему тебя никто не сдал? — спросил он, отойдя в сторону.

— Тут некому, говорю же, — ответил Хакс и нервными, явно оставшимися из прошлой жизни движениями одернул рукава рубашки. 

— Они все что, не узнали тебя? Ты говорил, что кое-кто узнал, — По недоверчиво нахмурился. — Нет, я понимаю, что с голонетом тут паршиво, но все-таки.

— Те, кто поумнее, узнали, — сказал Хакс. — Их тут не слишком много, впрочем. Но ты, кажется, не слушал, что я тебе сказал.

Он замолчал, словно бы ожидая новых вопросов. Это чудовищно раздражало.

— И? — нетерпеливо спросил По.

— И им плевать, как я уже говорил, — заключил Хакс. — Местным жителям не хочется вступать в контакт с этим вашим Содружеством. У них свои принципы и законы, которые следует уважать. И теперь я — часть их системы. Зачем им меня сдавать?

Все это звучало, как глупая старая сказка из детства о честных и принципиальных контрабандистах, ворующих у богатых и отдающих бедным.

— Что, даже за кредиты никто не согласится тебя продать? — спросил По, уже не стараясь подбирать негрубые слова. — В чем твоя ценность? 

Несколько секунд Хакс смотрел на него, не моргая, а потом вдруг рассмеялся. Этот смех не звучал наигранным, но и искренней беззаботности в нем тоже не было.

— Вы не заплатите и треть интересующей их суммы, — произнес Хакс, отсмеявшись. — У того же Платта как минимум три огромных счета, открытых с помощью фальшивых удостоверений личности. Дело не в моей ценности. Дело в том, что я не стою такого риска, ясно? Кто знает, чем Содружество еще заинтересуется. Платт знает, что я буду работать на него, пока не сдохну, и это выгоднее, чем рисковать своей безопасностью ради сиюминутной прибыли. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Он мог бы починить твой корабль бесплатно, но не станет, просто потому что подобная щедрость не принесет ему удовольствия. Платт все делает ради удовольствия. Просто потому, что может.

Очевидно, на лице По отразилось какое-то неправильное выражение — то ли слишком скептическое, то ли насмешливое, то ли еще какое — но Хакс вдруг сжал руки в кулаки и шагнул ближе. По отступил назад, готовый защищаться от удара, однако Хакс даже не прикоснулся к нему. 

— Очнись, Дэмерон, — его голос зазвучал неожиданно тихо, даже вкрадчиво. — Здесь всем плевать на все, что не касается их личной прибыли. Видишь эту пустыню? — Хакс широко раскинул руки. — Она, мать ее, бесконечна! И никого не волнуют мелкие жалкие разборки где-то в космосе. Думаешь, здесь кто-то в курсе происходящего? Считаешь, кто-то знает про это ваше Содружество, Лею Органу, тебя или кого-то еще? Нет. Скажу больше, некоторые даже не знают, что между Первым Порядком и Новой Республикой была война. Большинство местных жителей в основном волнует, будет ли что пожрать завтра.

Он шумно перевел дыхание и хотел было сказать что-то еще, но послышался рев двигателей, и впереди показались спидеры. Похоже, люди Платта наконец-то доехали.

— Сюда! — По махнул рукой и подпрыгнул. — Мы здесь!

Он не знал, зачем изображает активную деятельность. Наверное, чтобы не стоять слишком близко к Хаксу — и не думать, что случится завтра. Одновременно По ощущал нечто похожее на полузабытый искрящийся азарт: в его жизни слишком давно не случалось ничего настолько спонтанного и незапланированного.

Пожалуй, это бодрило.


	3. - 3 -

— Хватит спать. Я починил передатчик на твоем корабле, — сухо сообщил Хакс. — За последний час у тебя уже три пропущенных вызова.

По неохотно открыл глаза. Всю ночь он провел почти без сна: Хакс щедро выделил ему ком старого тряпья и предложил устраиваться на полу. Сам он спал на узком продавленном матрасе и явно был не в настроении делиться. Не то чтобы По осуждал его, однако лежать на практически голом полу оказалось очень неудобно. Спина и плечи заболели почти сразу, и задремать вышло только под утро.

Хорошо еще, что ничего не снилось. После войны это стало редкой роскошью: почти каждую ночь По снова и снова проживал то, о чем пытался забыть. Он знал сценарии своих снов наизусть: боевый вылеты, следующие один за другим; отупляющая усталость и равнодушие; имена погибших товарищей и злость на себя, на собственную неспособность чувствовать скорбь; Рей, которая обещала вернуться и не сдержала слово; Финн, кричащий, что именно По во всем виноват, только он и никто другой, ведь он поддержал Рей, а должен был отговорить.

Однако сегодня ночью По не видел снов. 

— Спасибо, — буркнул он, неуклюже поднявшись на ноги. Спать пришлось в одежде — ночи в пустыне были достаточно холодными.

— Когда закончишь с разговором, позавтракаем, — сказал Хакс. 

По кивнул. То, что они вот так запросто обсуждали завтрак, казалось чем-то диким и неправильным, но, с другой стороны, что им теперь было делить? Не было больше Сопротивления, и Первого Порядка тоже не было. Было только Содружество тех, кто выжил и пытался сосуществовать в мире. 

Был По Дэмерон, которому надоело жить, и поэтому он долгие месяцы не мог собраться с силами и починить двигатель своего корабля. Был усыпанный веснушками Хакс, похожий и одновременно совершенно не похожий на себя прежнего. Прошлое умерло, его убили. По не понимал, что чувствует по этому поводу. Наверное, как и по всем другим поводам — ничего.

Снаружи уже палило солнце. По зажмурился от яркого света и поспешил к кораблю. Сев за приборную панель и надев наушники, он некоторое время тупо смотрел перед собой и не решался сделать вызов. В момент, когда По занес руку над кнопками, раздался звук входящего звонка. 

— Привет? — осторожно произнес По, после секундного колебания приняв вызов. 

В ответ раздалось шипение и треск, через которые прорывался чей-то голос. 

— Финн? — наугад окликнул По.

— По? Ты где вообще? — возмущенный голос зазвучал отчетливее, и оказалось, что это и в самом деле Финн. — Мы уже не знали, что думать. Когда ты прилетишь? 

— Не знаю, — честно ответил По. — Я тут немного застрял. Проблемы с двигателем, понимаешь? Но, думаю, скоро я починюсь и вылечу к вам. Как прошел прием? 

— Так себе, — отозвался Финн. — Тебя не хватало.

Снова раздалось шипение.

— Тебя плохо слышно, — сказал По. — В общем, не беспокойтесь за меня. Я скоро вернусь, не скучайте.

— Ты не ответил, где ты, — в голосе Финна звучала настороженность. — Все точно в порядке? Мы могли бы прислать помощь, если бы ты отправил нам координаты.

Зажмурившись, По малодушно оборвал связь, пока на другом конце не сообразили, что вызов можно отследить. Он не хотел говорить, где потерпел крушение, и уж тем более не собирался упоминать, кто рядом с ним. Финн не поймет, решит, что его надо немедленно спасать, и все кончится хуже некуда. Нет, арест Хакса был бы вполне справедливым исходом, но все же… Все же он больше не представлял опасности, он был практически рабом на Джакку, и для такого гордеца это было достаточным наказанием. По крайней мере, По старательно убеждал себя в этом. 

Но, возможно, стоило бы сообщить о своем местоположении хотя бы ради того, чтобы было ясно, где искать тело. Кто знает, что на самом деле было на уме у Хакса и остальных. Хорошо, что смерть больше совершенно не пугала. 

Когда По вернулся в импровизированный дом, Хакс уже приготовил завтрак — странную серую жижу. В качестве стола и стульев он явно приспособил фрагменты все того же корабля, в котором жил.

— Не бойся, не отравлено, — сказал Хакс, поставив перед По железную тарелку. — На вкус отвратительно, зато голода потом не чувствуешь весь день. 

Тот не стал возражать: есть хотелось ужасно, и серая жижа была не худшим вариантом. Однако после первой с трудом проглоченной ложки По был готов изменить свое мнение — субстанция была склизкой и безвкусной. Однако альтернативы не предполагалось.

— Поначалу я брал за работу не эти пайки, а сухой шампунь, — сказал Хакс, как будто бы ни к кому не обращаюсь. — Это было довольно глупо. Пришлось научиться обходиться песком, чего и тебе советую, кстати.

Со своей порцией он покончил быстро — так, словно боялся, что эту безвкусную дрянь у него отнимут. 

— Мне надо отлучится по работе, — сказал Хакс, поднявшись со своего места. — Узнаю заодно, что там с деталями для твоего корабля. Будь здесь и никуда не уходи, если не хочешь заблудиться. Искать тебя в пустыне никто не будет.

По ухмыльнулся.

— Уж в этом не сомневаюсь. 

Хакс посмотрел на него пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом, кивнул и ушел. Через некоторое время раздался звук заведенного двигателя. 

Морщась от отвращения, По доел свой завтрак. Впервые за долгое время он не знал, чем себя занять. В Содружестве всегда хватало проблем, которыми можно было забить голову. Здесь была только бескрайняя пустыня и сломанный корабль. Чтобы убить время, По еще раз осмотрел корабль и убедился, что проблема явно в двигателе: он как будто бы ожил немного, но поднять транспортник на воздух так и не мог. Находиться снаружи было невозможно: с каждой минутой солнце палило все жарче. По снова зашел в дом и, пользуясь отсутствием хозяина, лег на матрас. Тот оказался жестким и пах чем-то затхлым, но это было гораздо лучше, чем твердый холодный пол. С удовольствием раскинув руки в стороны, По прикрыл глаза. Можно было подремать немного, пока Хакс не придет. Скорее всего, тому не понравится, что в его постели спали, но По было плевать на его недовольство. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать о чувствах других людей, особенно о чувствах Хакса. Ведь именно из-за таких, как он, и началась война, все перекроившая навсегда. Все из-за них, все… 

По проснулся из-за того, что совсем рядом кто-то тихо, почти неслышно ходил. 

— Хакс? — спросил По сквозь сон. — Это ты? Погоди, я сейчас встану. 

Ответа не последовало, и шаги вдруг стихли. 

Сердце болезненно кольнуло; По распахнул глаза и сел на кровати. Сначала ему показалось, будто в комнате никого нет, и только потом он разглядел бесформенную тень у себя в ногах. По крепко зажмурил глаза — он еще в самый первый раз выучил, что это всегда помогает. Когда он снова открыл их, рядом с ним сидела Рей. Она выглядела так же, как и в последний раз, когда они виделись: отросшие волосы, заплетенные в косу, светло-коричневая накидка, совсем как у джедаев прежних времен, световой меч на поясе. Ее лицо было ослепительно юным, и смотреть на него было почти так же больно, как и на солнце. 

— Привет, — По улыбнулся. — Ты опять пришла.

Как и всегда, Рей ничего не ответила. Обычно она кивала или качала головой, но при этом не произносила ни слова. Возможно, там, откуда она приходила, ей запрещали говорить. Или, что вероятнее, по каким-то причинам больное сознание По не могло одновременно воспроизвести и синхронизировать и ее голос, и внешний образ. В своей голове, например, он часто слышал голос Рей, но далеко не всегда видел. Ее образ ускользал, даже в снах не выходило рассмотреть. Они встречались только в таких вот видениях, болезненно похожих на реальность.

Все это было чрезвычайно глупо и жалко, но бороться с собой не было сил.

По хорошо помнил, как все случилось в первый раз. Тогда прошел месяц после победы, Содружества толком не было даже в проекте, и По в основном был занят тем, что пил и прятался от окружающих. Он не понимал, что война закончилась, что больше нет ежедневных вылетов, что Рей — не только ее, конечно, нельзя забывать о других потерях — никогда не вернется. Да что там, он и не хотел понимать; он застыл в своем неприятии случившегося, и это казалось наилучшим исходом. Разве что перспектива смерти от передозировки алкоголя несколько обнадеживала, но По был слишком трусом, чтобы лишить себя жизни.

А потом пришла Рей. 

По не знал, сколько выпил в тот вечер. Может, и не слишком много. В любом случае, когда Рей вдруг, совершенно ниоткуда, появилась в его комнате, он ощутил себя как никогда трезвым. Понять, мерещится этот образ или нет, не выходило, и По, не шевелясь, просто смотрел в теплые карие глаза. Затем Рей мягко улыбнулась, подошла ближе, коснулась его руки и покачала головой — не осуждая, а скорее печалясь. Пальцы у нее были ледяными.

— Прости меня, — выдохнул По, не зная, за что именно просит прощения, за ее смерть или за собственную никчемную жизнь. 

В ответ Рей крепче сжала его руку в своей холодной ладони. Спину проши озноб, но По не отстранился. Он знал, что должен терпеть до конца. Наконец, Рей отпустила его, сделала шаг назад и кивнула. Она не проронила ни слова, но По осознал, что это значит — прощение и просьба жить дальше, искать смысл, пока он вновь не найдется. 

По кивнул ей в ответ, и Рей исчезла, На следующее утро он избавился от запасов алкоголя и перестал прятаться от тех, кто хотел обсудить с ним послевоенное устройство галактики. Поначалу По даже казалось, что жизнь налаживается. Однако совсем скоро он понял, что внутри он по-прежнему пуст, и никому не под силу это исправить.

Рей приходила (или мерещилась, кто там разберет) довольно часто, а ее голос в голове По слышал и того чаще. Каждый раз ему казалось, что он будто бы не оправдывает неких надежд, что Рей грустит из-за него, но ничего сделать с этим не выходило. Одна надежда была на то, что Джакку наконец даст ответ.

— Я все хотел спросить: почему ты мне показываешься, а ему нет? — выпалил По, помолчав. — Финну. Он был бы рад. Он, знаешь… Он ведь очень тебя любил. До сих пор любит.

«Почему ты не вернулась к нему, ты же обещала», — повисло в воздухе непроизнесенное. По не мог сказать таких жестоких слов даже порождению своего сознания.

Рей неопределенно покачала головой.

— Нет, серьезно, почему? — настаивал По. — Думаешь, ему станет только хуже? Он начнет тосковать по тебе сильнее и в итоге так и не научится жить без тебя, верно? 

Рей согласно кивнула.

— А мне, значит, не станет хуже, ну, спасибо. — По ухмыльнулся. — Ладно, я не в обиде. Я ведь даже не знаю, настоящая ты или нет. Может, я совсем с ума сошел. В таком случае предъявлять тебе претензии как-то странно, не находишь? 

Рей улыбнулась, и на ее щеках появились знакомые ямочки. 

«Совсем как живая, — подумал По. — За что мне это?»

— Знаешь, даже лучше, если я не вернусь, — сказал он, рассуждая вслух. — Чем меньше в руководстве Содружества чокнутых, тем лучше. Я в общем-то не уверен, что там в целом есть нормальные. Но без меня точно хуже не будет.

Было очень тихо. Рей смотрела на него печально; ее ладонь мягко, почти невесомо коснулась его колена. В этот раз ее руки словно бы стали теплее.

— Еще знаешь, что странно? Я не злюсь на него почему-то, — сказал По. — На Хакса. Нет, серьезно, совсем не злюсь. Это неправильно, я знаю, я должен ненавидеть его и все такое, но я ничего не чувствую, понимаешь? К тому же, наверное, мы с ним неслучайно встретились. Ты говорила, что Сила ведет всех людей, и если она привела меня на Джакку, к нему, в этом есть какой-то смысл. Но я не понимаю, какой. 

Ответа он не ждал, но отчего-то разговор с — да, это следовало признать — воображаемым собеседником помогал успокоиться и поверить, что все не случайно. 

— Что, если я убью его? — спросил По сам у себя. — Возможно, это мне и нужно. То есть, я не хочу его убивать, я никого не хочу убивать, никогда больше, но вдруг Сила привела меня сюда для этого? Вдруг я должен его убить? Убью, и станет легче. Так же может быть — чтобы от убийства становилось легче. Мне никогда не становилось, но что, если я просто убивал не тех? Не тех, кого должен. А Хакс… Возможно, Хакс — тот, кого я должен убить. Я покончу с этим, и все закончится. 

Он понимал, что его речь скатывается в истеричный и бессвязный поток сознания, но не мог остановиться. Рей слушала его, поджав губы, а затем вдруг крепче сжала пальцы на его колене — и По почувствовал укол острых, определенно нечеловеческих ногтей. 

Когтей.

— Ты… — начал По, не зная, что сказать.

«Кто ты?»

«Что ты?»

«Когда ты заберешь меня к себе?»

— С кем ты говорил? — спросил Хакс, и По наконец-то проснулся на самом деле. 

Из приоткрытой двери струилось все то же наглое желтое солнце. Скривившись, По сел на постели.

— Сколько времени прошло? 

— Часа четыре. — Хакс опустился на стул и посмотрел на него неприятно пристальным взглядом. — Так с кем ты говорил? 

— С подругой. — По не стал отводить глаза. — Она умерла, если что.

— Я догадался, — проговорил Хакс, определенно понимая, о какой подруге речь.

По ждал, что он спросит еще что-нибудь — и можно будет с удовольствием сказать «не твое дело», но Хакс молчал. 

— А он к тебе приходит? — поинтересовался По, не слишком надеясь на ответ.

Однако Хакс нахмурился и спросил:

— Зачем ему ко мне приходить? 

«И все же ты прекрасно понял, о ком вопрос», — отметил По.

— А к кому еще, как не к тебе? Уж не к матери.

Хакс помолчал. Его худые руки чуть подрагивали, но он определенно не замечал этого. По снова начал рассматривать его — больше было некого и нечего, уж не на проржавевшую обшивку дома-корабля таращиться. Морщин на лице у Хакса почти не было — или так просто казалось из-за россыпи веснушек; во всей его фигуре читалось нечто зажатое и настороженное, как будто он готовился в любой момент ответить на атаку. 

«Затравленный зверь, — пронеслось в голове. — Вот на кого он похож».

— Я взял с него слово, — сказал наконец Хакс, когда По уже перестал ждать.

— Слово?

Хакс кивнул:

— Рен пообещал, что после смерти не станет приходить ко мне и беспокоить. Пока что он держит слово. Даже не ожидал от него, откровенно говоря. 

Объяснение было странное, как ни крути. Насколько По знал, Кайло Рен был совершенно не тем человеком, который снисходил до обещаний. Какие же у них были отношения, что Хакс сумел взять с него слово? 

— Ты скучаешь по нему? — прямо спросил По. — Вы… У вас что-то было?

Хакс криво улыбнулся.

— Нет, у нас ничего не было, мы даже друзьями не стали. И нет, дело вообще не в нем. Я скучаю по той жизни, что у меня была, а не по нему. Кстати, у меня есть для тебя работа, — прибавил он без перехода. — Два мешка деталей, сегодня мусорщики принесли. Нужно перебрать и отделить совсем дрянь от еще хороших. Перетащим их под тент, я как раз поставил, под ним не будет так жарко. Начнем с крупных деталей, ночью переберемся в дом и сделаем всякую мелочь.

— А какие новости про мой корабль? — спросил По, поняв, что Хакс не собирается про это говорить.

— Деталей пока что нет, надо ждать, — неохотно признался Хакс. — Терпи.

— Сколько? — По чувствовал, что из-за его тона речи мгновенно начинает злиться — так, как не злился уже много лет. 

Пожалуй, в каком-то смысле это было приятным ощущением.

— Без понятия. — Хакс пожал плечами. — Может, пару дней. Может, неделю. Зависит от поставщика, я тут мало что решаю. Сам понимаешь, была бы моя воля, починил бы твой корабль сегодня.

По, разумеется, понимал, но все равно не мог утихомирить полыхающую внутри ярость. Это не была злость на Хакса — по крайней мере, в чистом виде. Это было нечто, копившееся внутри все три года и не находившее выхода. Усталость, тоска, непережитая скорбь, злость на себя и на весь мир — вот, что это было на самом деле. И в центре всех этих эмоций был Хакс — тот, кто нащупал нужную струну и с наслаждением за нее дернул.

— Не боишься, что я все-таки тебя сдам? — По резко встал с кровати и неспешно подошел к Хаксу. 

— Каким же образом? — ровно спросил тот.

— Ну, ты позволишь мне улететь, я вернусь к своим и расскажу, где тебя искать, — сказал По. — Довольно логичное развитие событий, тебе не кажется? От награды за твою голову я, так и быть, милостиво откажусь. Пусть отдадут тому, кто больше нуждается. А ты… Ты наконец-то получишь по заслугам. Как тебе идея?

Хакс вздохнул с таким сожалением, будто был крайне недоволен необходимостью объяснять элементарные вещи неразумному ребенку. 

— Ты правда не понимаешь? Мне все равно, Дэмерон. Твои угрозы не работают. Можешь сдать меня своим друзьям. Можешь пристрелить меня самостоятельно. Я не горю желанием умирать и не советую тебе убивать меня прямо сейчас, но сражаться за свою жизнь я тоже не буду. Прими это наконец.

Равнодушный тон выбил почву из-под ног. По поймал себя на желании как следует встряхнуть Хакса за плечи и заставить чувствовать… да хоть что-нибудь! Неужели и он и сам был таким же убитым и пустым? Пожалуй, нет, в нем осталось чуть больше жизни. 

«Зачем убивать человека, который уже мертв? — спросил По сам себя. — В этом нет смысла. Это не поможет».

Но если вернуть Хакса к жизни, если достать из него того, кем он был прежде, тогда в убийстве может появиться смысл. Тогда все встанет на свои места, и По вновь почувствует себя совершенно целым и счастливым. 

— Чего смотришь? — грубовато спросил Хакс. — Пойдем, детали сами себя не разберут. Ты теперь должник Платта, поэтому не советую отлынивать.

— С чего это я его должник? — недовольно спросил По. — Он же еще ничего для меня не сделал.

Хакс издал звук, похожий на короткий резкий смешок.

— Похоже, ты начинаешь понимать, как все работает на Джакку. Молодец, всего за день справился. Он ничего не сделал, а ты уже должник, так и есть.

По хотел сказать что-то язвительное в ответ, но говорить колкости в лицо человеку с мертвыми глазами было как-то… неправильно, да и бессмысленно тоже. 

— Ладно, пойдем разбираться с деталями, — сказал он и первым вышел из дома, по пути несильно задев Хакса плечом.

Кажется, тот вздрогнул.


	4. - 4 -

Сортировка, проверка и очистка деталей затянулись до позднего вечера, и еще немного осталось на утро следующего дня. Они почти не общались в процессе, и По это вполне устраивало: когда Хакс говорил и, что еще хуже, смотрел своими мертвыми светлыми глазами, становилось сложнее думать о необходимости его убить. В общем-то По даже не знал, действительно ли его нужно убивать. Что, если станет только хуже? Может ли стать хуже? Наверное, может. По крайней мере, сейчас у По сохранилось немного рассудка. Возможно, еще одна смерть заберет и это.

Монотонная скучная работа успокаивала. Сортировать детали было несложно, хотя, говоря откровенно, по-хорошему их все следовало утилизировать. Однако на Джакку были другие требования к качеству, и это следовало учитывать. 

Когда с работой было покончено, По с наслаждениям размял затекшие плечи и потянулся. Хакс же так и продолжил сидеть, не шевелясь. Он был как будто высечен из камня, и на секунду захотелось коснуться его плеча — просто чтобы почувствовать тепло кожи и убедиться, что тот живой. 

По раздумывал, не начать ли какой-нибудь глупый и ни к чему не обязывающий разговор, но Хакс первым разбавил тишину. 

— Рен как-то сказал мне, что история вечно будет повторяться, — рассеянно проговорил он, глядя в стену. — Все эти победы не имеют смысла. Они сиюминутны и ничего по-настоящему не меняют. Сегодня победили вы, завтра — мы. Но глобальные перемены не наступают. Ничего не меняется и никогда не изменится. 

— И что нужно сделать, чтобы история перестала повторяться? — спросил По, чувствуя неожиданно искренний интерес. 

— Да чего тут сделаешь. — Хакс помотал головой. — Ничего. По крайней мере, Рен не предложил никаких вариантов. Они помолчали. Отчего-то По чувствовал, что именно сейчас как никогда близок к ответу на некий вопрос, который он и сам для себя пока не мог сформулировать.

— Почему он тогда согласился на дуэль с Рей? 

— Потому что хотел умереть, — сказал Хакс. — Устал жить и знать, что будущего нет, что ничего не закончится хорошо. По крайней мере, мне так кажется. А иногда я думаю, что Рен считал себя виноватым. Себя — и всех, кто владеет Силой. Возможно, они с Рей решили, что без них мир станет лучше. Что все перестанет бесконечно повторяться.

Возразить на это было нечего. Вряд ли Рей хотела того же. То есть, да, она мечтала сделать мир лучше, но вряд ли именно такой ценой, и умирать она вовсе не хотела. Хотя теперь По не был уже ни в чем уверен.

— Ты верил в победу Первого Порядка? — спросил он, просто чтобы не молчать.

— Я верил в себя. — Хакс пригладил выбившиеся из неаккуратного хвостика волосы; жест вышел нервозным. — Это то, что всегда вело меня вперед. Я верил в свою победу.

Это признание было слишком откровенным, даже учитывая ситуацию и то, что им было больше нечем заняться, кроме как говорить хотя бы о чем-то, о чем угодно. 

— Почему ты рассказываешь мне об этом? — По склонил голову набок. — Мы вроде как и близко не друзья.

— Ты видишь у меня огромное количество собеседников получше? — Хакс независимо скрестил руки на груди. — Здесь в общем-то не с кем говорить. А ты… Ты мне больше не враг. Ты — никто. Твой корабль скоро снова будет на ходу, ты улетишь, и мы никогда не увидимся. Возможно, ты сдашь меня, но особенной разницы нет. Все секреты вы уже и так знаете. 

По кивнул: собственно, благодаря шпиону, чьего имени они так и не узнали, Сопротивление получило информацию про основную секретную базу Первого Порядка — и сумело мастерски провести победоносную атаку.

— Но подожди, получается, их смерти были напрасны, — отметил По — и зачем-то сказал это вслух. — Если принять, что ничего и никогда не изменится. Если ничего не изменилось, после того, как они… Как их не стало.

— Этого мы никогда не узнаем, — сказал Хакс. — Возможно, они умерли ради Содружества. Не знаю, стоит ли оно их смерти.

«Нет, — мысленно ответил ему По, думая о Рей. — Ее смерти — точно не стоит».

— К слову, раз уж мы об этом: еще Рен говорил, что Джакку — аномальное место, — прибавил Хакс, продолжая начатый разговор. — Это как-то связано с путями Силы, я не старался понять, а он — объяснить. Возможно, поэтому мы и встретились здесь: аномалия, только и всего.

— Вы, я смотрю, много общались. — По хмыкнул. — А говорил, вы не были друзьями.

— Иногда он был… вменяемым. — Хакс явно старательно подбирал это слово. — Тогда мы и говорили. Друзьями мы не были.

На его лице мелькнуло и тут же пропало удивительно искреннее, живое выражение, но По успел отметить его. Таким он Хакса еще не видел: в пропагандистских роликах он был решительным и агрессивным, здесь, на Джакку — потерянным и мертвым; в тот раз, когда По дразнил его во время звонка по голосвязи — растерянным и усталым. Но все это были как будто бы маски, скрывавшие настоящего Хакса, неуловимо человечного.

Того, кого, возможно, придется убить. Вернее сказать, казнить за все совершенные преступления. 

В этот момент Хакс вдруг сказал нечто совершенно неожиданное:

— Здесь есть одна паршивая кантина, ее хозяйка — моя должница, я ей спидер недавно починил. Может поставить нам по паре стаканов, если хочешь. Ничего нам за это не будет. Платт должен мне много выходных и прекрасно знает об этом.

По недоуменно на него посмотрел:

— Ух ты, не думал, что ты по этой части. К тому же день на дворе.

— По какой части? — Хакс недоуменно нахмурился.

— Ну, кантины и подобные развлечения — немного не твое, как мне казалось. Я думал, ты даже не пьешь.

— Тебе казалось. К тому же здесь все пьют, днем, ночью, неважно, когда время есть. Иначе не выжить. Весь вопрос — в количестве. 

— Ну, в таком случае не откажусь. — По встал на ноги. — Веди. Тут вообще много кантин? 

— В нашем поселении одна, больше и не надо, — Хакс поднялся следом. — Особенно учитывая, что большинству из местных нечем платить.

***

Кантина и в самом деле оказалась паршивой — маленькой, грязной и темной. Посетителей было немного — только пара существ неопределенной расы, сидящая в углу. За барной стойкой стояла рослая и мощная забрачка. Ее кожа была разукрашена узором из татуировок, на голове были характерные рожки.

— Привет, Мэл. — Хакс растянул губы в ухмылке. — Как дела? 

— Арми, — та клыкасто улыбнулась в ответ. — Давно ты не заходил. 

— Да все времени не было.- Тон Хакса был обманчиво легкомысленным. — Вот, познакомься, это Дэмерон, мой приятель. Заехал ненадолго, показываю ему наши достопримечательности и, с позволения сказать, красоты.

Скептическое выражение лица Мэл намекало, что она не поверила ни единому слову. По изобразил самую обаятельную улыбку из имеющихся у него в арсенале. 

— Рад знакомству, дорогая. У вас тут мило.

— Привет, Дэмерон, — Мэл улыбнулась шире. — Можешь не льстить, я знаю, что это дерьмовое местечко, как раз в стиле Джакку. Ну да ладно, это все пустая болтовня. Лучше скажи: что пить будешь? Арми хочет виски, это я знаю.

— Мне то же самое, — ответил Дэмерон, хотя не особенно любил крепкий алкоголь, особенно после того, как некоторое время употреблял его слишком часто. Но, пожалуй, пить одно и то же с Хаксом было безопаснее всего. Тот был не похож на человека, желающего совершить самоубийство при помощи плохого алкоголя. 

Забрав напитки, Хакс устроился в углу, за более-менее чистым столом, и осушил свой бокал в два глотка. 

— Впечатляюще. — По не удержался от комментария. — Ну, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что оно точно не отравлено.

— Пей смело, — сказал Хакс чуть охрипшим голосом. — Но лучше залпом, это не тот вкус, который хочется долго смаковать. 

По решил принять совет: виски был достаточно паршивый, но если пить быстро, это ощущалось не так остро. На глазах выступили слезы от обжигающе резкого вкуса, но на душе вдруг стало… тихо. Не спокойно даже, а именно тихо. Равнодушие, три года отделявшее По от всего остального мира, исчезло, и осталась только всеобъемлющая внутренняя тишина. Ни единого звука, ни боли, ничего.

«Нет страсти, есть покой», — так, кажется, говорила Рей.

Наверное, она была права. Покой — и тишина — были лучше всего.

— Не знаю, что они туда подмешивают, — заметил Хакс. — Но что-то определенно подмешивают. Чувствуешь, как легко становится? 

По кивнул.

— Но это ничего, — продолжил Хакс. — Этот эффект быстро исчезает. Даже слишком быстро, наверное. 

По хотел что-то спросить, что-то важное — например, почему Хакс все же выбрал Джакку — но мысли путались, и хотелось просто сидеть и рассматривать веснушки на его лице. Или спросить что-нибудь глупое и ненужное.

— Если я задам тебе вопрос, ты ответишь?

Хакс откинулся на стуле и смерил его задумчивым взглядом:

— Смотря какой, Дэмерон. Может, и отвечу.

— Что все-таки случилось с Кайло и Рей?

— Мы уже обсуждали это, и не раз, кажется. — Хакс поджал губы. — Я предполагаю, что они мертвы. Не исключено, что они понимали все риски, когда шли на эту свою битву. Кто знает, что творится в голове у форс-юзеров.

— А подробнее? — По облокотился на стол и подался вперед.

Хакс рефлекторно отодвинулся назад.

— Зачем тебе это? — спросил он негромко.

По помолчал. Он как будто бы знал ответ на этот вопрос — как и на многие другие — но не мог поймать его. Ответ бесконечно ускользал, вот уже три года как ускользал.

— Почему, Дэмерон? — еще раз спросил Хакс. — Почему ты так хочешь это узнать? Скажи мне. Почему мы все время говорим об этом? 

— Я хочу понять, почему Рей приходит ко мне, — произнес По и понял: да, это тот самый ответ. — Почему я вижу ее или выдумываю, или… Или неважно. Хочу понять, хотела ли она вернуться к нам на самом деле, или она хотела… хотела уйти, как Рен. Или вместе с ним. Не знаю, зачем мне это знать, но меня не отпускает, все эти три проклятых года не отпускает. И я понимаю, что случившееся — не моя вина, что мы все делали то, что должны, но от этого легче не делается. Возможно, тогда я пойму, почему мне так… так, как есть.

Хакс вдруг придвинулся ближе и наклонился вперед; теперь они почти соприкасались лбами.

— А как тебе? — спросил едва слышно.

— Плохо, — честно ответил По. — Мне плохо. Или никак. Чаще никак. 

Он вдруг вспомнил, как после первого Дня Памяти решил умереть. Были тяжелые несколько месяцев, состав вошедших в Содружество систем постоянно менялся, все были на грани нервного срыва, да еще и Рей тогда отчего-то совсем перестала приходить. Ее голос стерся из воспоминаний, и По вдруг осознал, что именно Рей и мысли о ней поддерживали его все это время. Он постоянно думал о том, что должен жить ради нее — и вместо нее, и это помогало не сдаваться и не запираться внутри себя и своей боли. 

Странно, на самом деле странно, что у них получилось так сблизиться, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и в опыте. Пожалуй, для По Рей стала даже не близким другом, а младшей сестрой, которой у него никогда не было. Все эти годы ему отчаянно не хватало семьи и людей, о которых можно заботиться — и получать ответную заботу; а потом он встретил Рей. Они разговаривали, много и подолгу: обсуждали полеты, спорили о преимуществах и недостатках кораблей, иногда делились планами на будущую жизнь, после войны. По хотел тренировать пилотов, а Рей — основать школу для одаренных Силой. Они вместе молчали, и это тоже было по-своему приятно и уютно. 

Потом Рей ушла и не вернулась, а По остался наедине с давящей пустотой под ребрами и видениями, порожденными истощенным мозгом. Когда и видения прекратились, стало совсем паршиво. По достал яд — с Набу, очень дорогой, для смерти достаточно трех капель в напитке — и неделю за неделей смотрел на красивый витой пузырек. Ему было страшно, причем что пугало больше, было неясно: смерть или то, что яд подействует не до конца. В итоге он понял, что не сможет, что он слишком трус — и выбросил яд. Было страшно оставлять его дома: вдруг кто-то из друзей случайно найдет? Начнутся нелепые вопросы, на которые совсем не хочется отвечать.

В тот вечер, когда По избавился от яда, Рей пришла к нему и молча сидела у постели до тех пор, пока он не заснул. Это была очень спокойная прекрасная ночь. После нее Рей стала приходить гораздо чаще, и это тоже было хорошо.

По прикрыл глаза. Он крайне невпопад и с безжалостной ясностью понял: их глупые мечты не сбылись. Вместо тренировки пилотов По занимался Содружеством, а Рей… У Рей не было никакого «вместо».

— Плохо, — повторил По, вертя в руках пустой бокал. — Как же плохо.

Губы Хакса странно дрогнули. Отстранившись, он встал на ноги и сказал:

— Принесу нам еще по одной. 

Второй бокал они осушили почти синхронно. 

— Я не знаю, Дэмерон, — сказал Хакс после продолжительного молчания. — У меня нет ответа на твой вопрос. Мне кажется, Рен хотел умереть, но я не уверен, не придумал ли я это себе, не выдал ли желаемое за действительное. А про Рей я понятия не имею. Возможно, они решили это уже на месте. Поняли, что никто не победит, и война будет длится, пока они оба живы, — он снова помолчал, затем прибавил: — Может, они и не исчезли никуда. Возможно, они даже живы… где-то. Не здесь.

По кивнул. Он знал, что Хакс не даст ему никаких точных ответов, у него их явно не было, но на душе все равно стало мутно. Значит, он оказался на Джакку не чтобы получить ответы, а чтобы убить. Совершить первое и последнее свое правильное, полезное убийство. Закончить начатое и жить спокойно, так, как он заслуживает. 

— Хочешь правду? — вдруг проговорил Хакс с ухмылкой. — Я иногда скучаю по тому как все начиналось. И даже по Рену, ты был прав. Он из той жизни. Той, которой я принадлежу по-настоящему, а не… Не вот этой. Не Джакку. Мне не хочется здесь быть.

— Тогда почему ты здесь? — резонно спросил По, снова чувствуя знакомую жгучую злость, в целом совершенно беспричинную. — Почему не убил себя? Про тебя говорили, что ты из тех, кто скорее умрет, чем будет прятаться, как пустынная крыса.

Некстати он вспомнил свою вторую нелепую попытку умереть, вторую и последнюю. Это случилось около семи месяцев назад, кажется. В тот раз По решил не искать яд, а сделать все проще и грязнее: обойтись лазерным ножом и внутренней храбростью. Смешно, но он даже не помнил, что толкнуло его к такому решению. Кажется, он просто очень сильно устал, и образ Рей снова казался слишком зыбким и нереальным, и… В общем, По больше не хотел продолжать. 

Но и во второй раз ничего не вышло.

Одной дождливой ночью По провел несколько часов, сидя на кровати и рассматривая выступающие вены на запястье левой руки. В правой он сжимал рукоять острого ножа и готовился сделать порез, максимально глубокий. По заслужил это, заслужил эту смерть, он больше не мог продолжать. Но тупое, животное желание жить снова оказалось сильнее, и По бессильно отбросил нож. В ту ночь он сильно напился и наутро умирал от похмелья и головной боли. Нож так и исчез куда-то.

Иногда По думал, что его неким непостижимым образом забрала к себе Рей.

Хакс тем временем не торопился отвечать на откровенно грубый вопрос, что задал По. Это раздражало.

— Почему? — снова спросил По и зачем-то прибавил: — Вот я… Я не смог себя убить. Дважды пытался, но так и не смог. А ты…

— Да потому что я струсил! — резко воскликнул Хакс, причем так громко, что на них обернулись посетители, которых к вечеру стало несколько больше. — Я струсил, — повторил он тише. — Не захотел умирать, решил побороться, еще немного пожить, а лучше б застрелился или принял яд. Но я не смог, потому что я трус. Выбрал ближайшее место из тех, в которые никто по своей воле не сунется, и полетел туда. На Джакку. Платт забрал мой корабль и взамен дал работу, и… И я так… проиграл.

Пожалуй, он был порядочно пьян — эта дрянь, что тут подмешивали в виски, явно била по мозгам. По понимал, что и сам недалеко ушел — как и то, что выпитого было недостаточно. Они говорили о слишком личном, как ни крути. 

— Возьми нам еще, — попросил По. 

— Это последняя, — предупредил Хакс, неловко поднявшись. — Иначе совсем паршиво будет. 

По кивнул. Третью они пили медленно, пытаясь наслаждаться отвратительным вкусом. Как ни странно, это почти получилось.

— На самом деле тут не так уж плохо, — сказал Хакс. — Джакку — не худшее место. Иногда я даже думаю, что это хорошо. Ну, что здесь ничего не меняется и всем плевать на наши войны. Возможно, именно за это мы все на самом деле и воевали. За то, чтобы в таких местах, как Джакку, все осталось по-прежнему. Не хуже. Не лучше. По-прежнему. Просто методы у нас разные.

— Я воевал не за это. — По качнул головой. — Совершенно точно не за это. 

Хакс посмотрел на него с любопытством, как на неизвестное науке насекомое:

— А за что, Дэмерон?

— За то, чтобы такие, как вы, не превратили все эти Джакку в места похуже! — выдохнул Дэмерон. — А ведь именно этого вы и хотели. Ты врешь, когда говоришь про это вот «по-прежнему». Вам требовались люди, ресурсы… Вам было плевать на то, что будет дальше. 

В ответ Хакс пьяно рассмеялся.

— Да куда уж хуже, Дэмерон. Куда хуже. 

По окинул грязную кантину мутным взглядом и сказал:

— Всегда может быть хуже. Это я тебе точно говорю. 

Хакс ничего не ответил.

Когда они, с трудом отказавшись от еще одного бокала, наконец вышли из кантины, снаружи уже догорал день. Красное солнце спускалось за горизонт, и холодный пустынный ветер бросал в лицо колючий песок. В этом, пожалуй, была своя красота. На миг захотелось задержаться в пьяном, зыбком моменте настоящего, чтобы не было ни прошлого с его кошмарами, ни будущего с его видениями, страхами и мучительной, ядовитой пустотой.

— Я знаю, кто нас сдал тогда, — произнес Хакс неожиданно трезвым голосом. — Один мой лейтенант, довольно сообразительный парень… был. 

— Был? — вопросительно повторил По.

— Был. — Хакс пошатнулся, но на ногах устоял. — Я лично пристрелил его.

Поколебавшись, По шагнул ближе и закинул его руку себе через плечо. Так и он сам чувствовал себя устойчивее.

— Уверен, что не ошибся? — спросил По, одновременно поддерживая Хакса за талию. — Что это он сдал, а не кто-то другой? 

— Он сам во всем признался, — отозвался Хакс. — Уже после того, как вы атаковали нашу последнюю базу, а мы кое-как пытались защититься. Мы ведь совсем не были готовы к этому, а он… Он все говорил, что это месть, что Первый Порядок поработил одну из планет, где жила его семья, еще какие-то глупости… Какая разница. Он был предателем и заслужил свою смерть.

— Ты считаешь, что это глупости? — песок под ногами был текучим, словно вода, и как будто скользким, поэтому По покрепче уцепился за Хакса.

— Да, Дэмерон, — жестко произнес тот. — Я считаю, что это глупости. Если человек сделал выбор, если предпочел служебный долг, если однажды поставил его выше личного, он должен оставаться верным своему выбору. 

— Но ты сбежал, — безжалостно напомнил По.

Хакс замер и как будто бы вздрогнул.

— Да, я сбежал, — сказал он и сделал прерывистый вдох. — А знаешь, почему, Дэмерон? Потому что мой отец был прав насчет меня, — еще один вдох. — Да, во всем был прав, от первого и до последнего слова. Я слабый. Я не смог выполнить свой долг, я не умер. Я трус. Вот и все.

«Сейчас я мог бы его убить», — пронеслось в голове. 

Хакс был беспомощен и близок к окончательному срыву, и По мог бы, пожалуй, задушить его собственными руками, а сломанный корабль… С этим можно что-то придумать, это не так страшно, как упустить свой шанс получить свободу и сделать хоть что-то правильно.

Вот только По не знал, откроет ли смерть Хакса путь к свободе на самом деле — или же станет очередной тюрьмой. Поэтому он тупо продолжал идти вперед, придерживаясь за Хакса — и одновременно не давая ему упасть.

— Хорошо, что не взяли спидер, — заметил По заплетающимся языком. — Никто из нас не смог бы его повести сейчас. 

— Могли бы вести по очереди, — буркнул Хакс, явно засыпающий на ходу. — Т-теоретически.

— Теоретически, — повторил По насмешливо. — Теоретически да… Мы бы многое могли. 

«Ты мог бы умереть и этим выполнить свой долг, а я — убить тебя и исполнить мой собственный».

Дорога до дома была не такой уж долгой, и По толком ее не запомнил. Кое-как занеся друг друга в дверь, они рухнули на матрас; кажется, Хакс не возражал против того, что По устроился рядом с ним, и это почему-то было как будто бы лестно.

Лестно и волнующе, потому что По совсем забыл, когда в последний раз лежал с кем-то в постели.

Хакс мгновенно задремал. Некоторое время По лежал, уткнувшись ему в затылок: как ни странно, рыжие волосы не пахли грязью — только песком и солнцем, больше ничем. 

Уснуть не получалось. Мешал алкоголь в крови, тепло тела, лежащего рядом, и его запах. По отстранился, однако легче не стало. Некоторое время он рассматривал собранные в хвост волосы Хакса — а потом подумал: да пошло оно все. 

— Крифф с ним со всем, — пробормотал По и стянул с рыжих волос раздражающую резинку. — Неважно.

Хакс не пошевелился: кажется, он спал достаточно глубоко, и это вдохновляло на ненужные глупости. Не разрешая себе вдумываться в происходящее и в собственные нелепые желания, По уткнулся носом в растрепанные волосы, не скрываясь, вдохнул теплый солнечный запах, а затем притянул Хакса к себе и обнял поперек груди. Тот был явно не против и вырваться не пытался. Осмелев, По закинул на него ногу и прижался к его худой заднице. На пьяную голову у него никогда не вставал особенно крепко, и сейчас это было к лучшему. Хакс не заметил легкого возбуждения По; он спал, и ему было тепло и спокойно. По не хотел его тревожить.

Он хотел убить его, это правда, но это не было всерьез, это была просто глупая мечта, очередная, одна из многих, несбывшаяся.

Или нет. Это было тем, что могло бы спасти, но, кажется, погубит еще сильнее.

— Ты теплый, — пробормотал По, прикрыв глаза. — Какой же теплый. 

Он сам не заметил, в какой момент провалился в мутный сон — и хорошо, что опять без снов.


	5. - 5 -

— Твой двигатель привезли, — сказал Хакс.

Для человека, который вчера еле стоял на ногах, он выглядел достаточно неплохо, разве что чересчур бледно. Его волосы были снова собраны в хвост. По отвел взгляд: он слишком хорошо помнил, как вел себя прошлой пьяной ночью. Нет, По не стыдился — в самом деле, он не сделал ничего из того, чего следовало бы стыдиться. Просто спать на одном матрасе с тем, кого считал врагом когда-то, было странно и, наверное, неправильно. 

— Двигатель, — тупо повторил По, не слишком понимая, о чем ему говорят. 

— Ты еще не протрезвел, что ли? — грубовато спросил Хакс. — Двигатель для твоего корабля у меня, его с утра привезли. Заменим его, и можешь улетать, как стемнеет. Не думаю, что Платт сможет тебе помешать при всем желании. Я отработаю твой долг, мне все равно деваться некуда.

Почему-то предложение Хакс прозвучало до отвращения снисходительно и этим вывело из себя.

— Мне не нужны подачки и не нужна такая помощь, — огрызнулся По. — Тебе не придется отрабатывать мой долг. Спасибо, справлюсь сам. Если у Платта есть ко мне какие-то претензии, я возмещу ему ущерб.

В ответ Хакс только раздраженно вздохнул. По смотрел на него и не верил своим глазам. И куда только делся тот человек, что вчера позволял обнимать себя и не стесняясь говорил о совсем личном! Хакс снова стал абсолютно закрытым, даже глаза помертвели. Не то чтобы По нужен был настоящий Хакс, однако убить вот такого, сломленного и покорного судьбе, он не мог. 

— У меня нет времени на твои капризы, Дэмерон, — властным тоном сказал Хакс. В глазах мелькнуло недовольство. — Вставай, ешь и выходи помогать мне. Вдвоем мы управимся быстрее. Думаю, тебе не терпится улететь, а мне… Мне еще больше твоего этого хочется. Мой дом не слишком хорошо предназначен для гостей. Особенно для таких, как ты. 

Он развернулся и уже хотел уйти, но По окликнул его. Это, пожалуй, был не самый разумный поступок, однако удержаться не вышло. Вчера что-то между ними неуловимо изменилось, и потерять это ощущение не хотелось. Оно ведь было самым ярким из того, что По чувствовал в последние годы. 

— Послушай, Хакс… Или мне называть тебя Арми? В общем, вчера мы говорили, и…

— Не нужно об этом вспоминать, — перебил его Хакс не оборачиваясь. — И не нужно называть меня Арми. 

— Но прошлой ночью…

— Прошлой ночью ничего не было. Забудь.

С этими словами Хакс все-таки ушел, оставив По наедине с тягостными мучительными мыслями. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок и через силу поев, он вышел под палящее солнце. Хакс уже был на месте: весь замотанный в светлую ткань, чтобы не обгореть, он постепенно демонтировал старый двигатель.

— Покрой голову какой-нибудь тряпкой, — предложил он сухо. — Иначе получишь солнечный удар. 

По решил послушаться совета, вернулся домой и обмотал голову куском того тряпья, на котором обычно спал. После вчерашнего все же немного мутило, и голова чуть кружилась, но это не мешало понимать: похоже, вчерашний день остался в прошлом. Ничего не изменилось. Новый день станет очередным пустым днем.

С двигателем они провозились несколько часов. Демонтирование старого не заняло много времени, а вот новый пришло модифицировать прямо на ходу: он предназначался для более продвинутой модели корабля. Однако совместными усилиями По и Хаксу удалось исправить эту недоработку. К закату корабль был полностью готов к полету.

— Ну, готово. — Хакс вытер руки об и без того измазанные в машинном масле штанины и пошел в сторону дома. — Вылетай хоть сейчас, я не против. Платт может тебя засечь, но ты справишься. Насколько я помню, ты неплохо управляешься с кораблями.

По кивнул и последовал за ним. По сути, Хакс был прав во всем: он вполне мог улететь прямо сейчас и при этом, пожалуй, даже остаться незамеченным. Однако что-то — то ли незаконченное дело, то ли недодуманная мысль, то ли неотвеченный вопрос — удерживало его на месте.

В доме было прохладно, несмотря на то, что снаружи еще ощущалась дневная духота. По опустился на пол и привалился к стене. Он толком не понимал, что чувствует. Улетать домой — в то место, что должно было стать домом — все еще не хотелось.

— Я думал, что смогу убить тебе. Вчера я это представил особенно ярко, — зачем-то признался По. — Ты был пьян, и сопротивляться у тебя не вышло бы. Мне показалось, что так может стать лучше. Легче. Но не смог, как видишь.

Хакса как будто вовсе не удивило это откровение.

— Ну, я догадывался, — ядовито отметил он, опустившись на матрас. — Хотя из того, как ты ко мне жался ночью, можно было бы сделать несколько другие выводы. Ладно, не будем об этом. Так почему же ты не смог? Может, тебе и правда стало бы легче. Возможно, даже мне бы стало.

По хотел сказать, что он не жался, даже не думал об этом, или что Хакс сам был не против придвинуться ближе и потереться задницей, но смолчал. Подобное было бы ложью, а врать просто так, безо всякого смысла, он не любил, да и не умел толком. 

— Не смог, потому что это сейчас не ты, — честно сказал По. — Ты был другим, я… Да, я не знал тебя лично, но я видел, вся Галактика видела, и ты был совсем другим. А теперь у тебя мертвые глаза и остановившееся лицо, и я не знаю, зачем мне убивать мертвеца. Хотя, возможно, ты заслуживаешь наказания, и я оказался здесь только ради этого, но я не могу. Просто не могу. Это неправильно, и я устал делать то, что мне кажется неправильным.

Это звучало как оправдание для собственной трусости, и в то же время было правдой. Хакс прищурился — то ли от усталости и головной боли, то ли от злости на услышанное. 

— И как же ты хотел меня убить?

— Задушить, — ответил По, не таясь. — Я представил, как я сжимаю твое горло и не выпускаю, пока ты не перестанешь дышать. Это достойное наказание, как мне вчера показалось.

— Ты не считаешь, что я наказан достаточно? — спросил Хакс с обманчивой мягкостью.

— Ты работаешь, у тебя есть еда, ты живой, — перечислил По. — Я не думаю, что это такое уж ужасное наказание. Бывает и похуже. Но я не хочу отнимать у тебя жизнь. Это не мне решать, ясно?

От услышанного на лицо Хакса снова вернулось это редкое живое выражение — и сердце сладко замерло. Яркая нескрываемая злость как будто бы придавала сил, и это было одно из самых приятных ощущений за последние три года.

— У меня нет работы. Вернее, это называется по-другому. Я раб, — медленно проговорил Хакс. — Здесь у меня нет прав, и это никогда не кончится. У нашей с Платтом сделки нет срока давности. Я больше не стану свободным. Я…

Он замолчал, будто собираясь с силами для некого важного признания. 

— Я больше никто, — произнес Хакс скороговоркой. — Ты прав, я теперь совсем другой человек, и если ты пришел за прежним, то ты опоздал на три года. А сейчас… Сейчас даже странно, что когда-то я был кем-то. Я редко вспоминаю об этом. Вчера ночью был тот редкий случай, когда я вспомнил — и сделал это в неподходящей компании.

По не знал, что ответить. Искренность Хакса отчего-то задевала его за живое, делала совершенно безоружным и заставляла чувствовать нечто до противного похожее на жалость, — и тот определенно этим пользовался.

— Как ты живешь тогда? — спросил По, надеясь вернуть себе ощущение здоровой злости. — Почему ты продолжаешь просыпаться каждый день, если знаешь, что выхода нет?

Хакс пожал плечами. Смотреть в глаза он по обыкновению избегал.

— Не знаю, как живу с этим. Просто живу. Это обыкновенная рутина, которая постепенно затягивает и сжирает до конца. Война была такой же рутиной, и эта… Эта рутина, пожалуй, в чем-то лучше прежней. А убить себя я не могу. Я объяснил тебе вера, почему.

— Потому что ты трус, — сказал По, желая немного уязвить.

— Да, — Хакс спокойно кивнул. — Потому что я трус.

— Но что, если Содружество решит вмешаться в ситуацию на Джакку? — По заранее понимал, какой его вопрос глупый и наивный, но не смог удержаться. — Это могло бы помочь тебе и другим снова вернуть себе свободу. Разумеется, тебя бы судили, но зато ты умер бы как свободный человек. 

Хакс скептически хмыкнул и бросил:

— Если ты думаешь, что Содружество будет что-то делать для блага Джакку и подобных миров, то ты ошибаешься. У вас ведь хватает других проблем, а Джакку — просто помойка, о которой не стоит беспокоиться слишком сильно. Да и мне так в общем-то проще. Лучше уж умереть здесь, от тяжелой работы или от твоей руки, чем быть судимым на Корусанте, перед лицом всех этих напыщенных идиотов. Нет, этому точно не бывать.

«Умереть от твоей руки» бесконечным рефреном застучало в ушах. По не мог объяснить себе, отчего эта простая фраза отозвалась таким жгучим теплом внутри.

— А вообще какое тебе дело до того, что со мной будет? — насмешливо спросил Хакс, скрестив руки на груди. — Скучаешь по возможности быть полезным, вот и пытаешься спасти врага в моем лице? Сочувствую, это мерзкое ощущение.

— Откуда такие мысли? — несколько запальчиво отозвался По, внутренне прекрасно понимая, на что намекает Хакс. — С чего бы мне этого хотеть? 

— Да все видно по твоим несчастным глазам, Дэмерон. — тот вздохнул и вдруг спросил нечто настолько невозможное, что дыхание перехватило: — Что, скучаешь по войне?

В ушах тяжело застучало. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, По решил, что не станет вмешиваться в судьбу Хакса, не станет марать руки, не станет скандалить. Совсем скоро он улетит, причем максимально быстро и далеко, и это будет самым верным его поступком. 

— Скучаю по друзьям, которых война у меня забрала, — сквозь зубы процедил По, потому что смолчать значило проиграть.

— О. Как трогательно, — Хакс сцепил руки в замок за спиной, поднялся на ноги и начал расхаживать нервным шагом. — Но на самом деле ты врешь себе. Тебе же нравилось воевать, на войне ты чувствовал себя нужным и ценным, а в обычной жизни ты вечно потерян. В каком-то смысле я даже могу понять тебя. А еще никакие живые друзья никогда не станут важнее чувства, что ты спасешь одновременно так много людей… Чем больше, тем лучше, правда? 

— Нет, — По чувствовал, что до глупого легко ведется на провокацию и не может остановиться. — На войне я чувствовал себя плохо, как и любой нормальный человек. Я бы предпочел, чтобы мои друзья были целы. Это было бы лучше, чем… чем все эти ненужные победы.

— Однако твои друзья мертвы, — жестко повторил Хакс. — Считай это естественным отбором. И я не могу понять: ты же оказался на правильной стороне. На стороне победителей. Так почему ты сдался? Почему не пытаешься добиться хоть чего-то? Я вижу, что не пытаешься, чувствую это. Власть, влияние… Тебе вообще что-нибудь интересно, кроме твоих мертвецов? 

По сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, но это не помогло. Слова про естественный отбор были настолько отвратительными, что из всех желаний осталось только одно — ударить, а лучше убить. Он вспомнил лицо Рей — молодое и красивое. Она больше никогда не вернется, а вот Хакс продолжал жить. 

Эта мысль все решила. По резко вскочил на ноги, шагнул вперед, схватил Хакса за ворот рубашки и резко притянул к себе.

— Послушай меня, — выдохнул он в спокойное недрогнувшее лицо. — Еще одно слово, и я клянусь, я…

— Ты что? — Хакс склонил голову в сторону. — Убьешь меня? Придумай уже наконец угрозу получше.

По ощутил, как дрожат его руки. Он не выходил из себя слишком давно, и поэтому не сдержался: замахнувшись, он ударил Хакса в лицо. Тот покачнулся, однако не упал. Это взбесило, и По ударил снова. Хакс послушно, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться, отлетел к стене и сполз на пол. На губах у него блестела кровь. 

— Что, даже не попытаешься ударить меня в ответ? — спросил По, подойдя ближе. 

Хакс покачал головой и негромко произнес:

— Зачем? Может, я специально хотел вывести тебя, чтобы ты сорвался. Чтобы снова захотел меня убить. Чтобы довел задуманное до конца. 

Эту правду крыть было нечем. Хакс не притворялся и не пытался казаться тем, кем не являлся. Он просто сдался, как и По, как и многие другие, прошедшие через войну. Однако у По еще оставались силы на притворство, а у Хакса и того не имелось. 

— Тебе-то самому хоть что-нибудь интересно, кроме жалости к себе? — спросил По, брезгливо вытерев ладони о штаны. — Можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю. 

Хакс поднял подбородок повыше и посмотрел на него то ли внимательно, то ли снисходительно. Понять точнее никак не получалось. 

— Если не собираешься меня убивать, улетай, — равнодушно проговорил он и вытер губы. На лице остались кровавые разводы. — Я не в настроении обсуждать с тобой свою жизнь. Это мое дело.

По не знал, что сказать. Как ни крути, в услышанном имелась своя правда: отремонтированный корабль был на ходу, дома его ждали, а обязательства перед торговцем возьмет на себя Хакс, он сам это предложил — и он заслужил это, да он заслужил и куда худшие вещи. Однако что-то удерживало на месте и заставляло смотреть, как Хакс вслепую пытается стереть кровь с лица. Как ни странно, это зрелище не казалось жалким, однако помочь безотчетно хотелось. 

— Да чтоб тебя, — выругался По, отвел, наконец, взгляд и вышел из дома. 

Дверь шумно закрылась за его спиной. 

Солнце все еще не спряталось за горизонтом, но это не имело значения — до корабля было всего ничего. По быстро подошел к нему и почти уже поднялся на борт, как вдруг снова поймал себя на странной, как будто бы чужой мысли: ему не хотелось уезжать, он здесь еще не закончил.

«Я ведь не убью его, — сказал себе По. — Теперь уже точно не смогу. Тогда зачем это все?»

«Значит, ты должен попробовать иначе», — отозвался голос, болезненно похожий на тот, что принадлежал Рей.

Да что там, это и был ее голос.

По не сумел противостоять ему. Вздохнув, он потер переносицу, развернулся, подошел к дому, который почему-то показался совсем заброшенным, и громко постучал в дверь. Хакс открыл не сразу:

— Забыл что-то? — холодно поинтересовался он. 

— Да, — ответил По. — Забыл, можно и так сказать. Я остаюсь еще на день. Обещал же, что отработаю твои услуги. 

Хакс посмотрел на него недоверчиво и бросил:

— Уходи, тут тебе делать нечего. Я справлюсь сам. 

Однако По был непреклонен: он чувствовал, что должен остаться, хоть и не понимал до конца, зачем.

— Я остаюсь, — повторил он. — Спать могу хоть на улице, мне без разницы.

В глазах Хакса снова появилось как будто бы оценивающее выражение, а потом он коротко бросил:

— Спи в доме.


	6. - 6 -

Ночь казалась бесконечно долгой. 

Хакс отрубился — или сделал вид — почти сразу, а вот По долго и безысходно ворочался без сна. Весь вечер они почти не разговаривали: Хакс молча поставил перед ним жестяную чашку с коричневой горячей жижей, похожей одновременно на каф и на паршивый травяной чай, затем лег на матрас и отвернулся лицом к стене. По хотел его окликнуть, однако слова застряли в горле. Хакс определенно не хотел его слушать, и говорить им было в общем-то не о чем. Допив свою жижу, По устроился на полу и закрыл глаза. 

Однако уснуть никак не выходило: пол был слишком жестким, спину царапали колючие мелкие песчинки, которые никак не получалось с себя стрясти, во рту ощущался мучительный привкус дряни, которая здесь заменяла приличные напитки. Совершенно отчаявшись, По открыл глаза и уставился в кромешную темноту потолка. Снова и снова он думал о том, почему оказался на Джакку именно сейчас. Если для того, чтобы убить, тогда зачем? Возможно, это было обыкновенной случайностью, которой хотелось придать смысл. Хотя бы у чего-то в жизни должен был остаться смысл, разве не так? 

Хакс заворочался на матрасе и снова затих. Прислушиваясь к его мерному и спокойному (ненатурально спокойному) дыханию, По задумался: что, если он проснулся или вовсе не засыпал? Он сам не понимал, почему это так важно для него. 

— Хакс? — окликнул По.

Ответа не последовало. Однако матрас скрипнул, словно бы Хакс вздрогнул. Значит, услышал и просто притворялся. 

— Ты слышишь меня. — По улыбнулся потолку. — Почему не хочешь говорить? Сам сказал, что у тебя здесь нет подходящих собеседников за исключением меня.

Хакс продолжал упрямо молчать, не ведясь на подколки. Это раздражало. По не привык, чтобы его игнорировали, и внутри все отчетливее становилось по-детски капризное желание получить ответ. 

Пожалуй, даже это было лучше, чем равнодушие. 

— Так ты думаешь, они ушли в Силу? — спросил По. — Рей и Кайло. Они же не могли просто так исчезнуть.

Стало вдруг очень тихо. По отчетливо представил, как Хакс резко распахнул глаза и уставился перед собой, наконец перестав притворяться. 

— Мог бы и не уточнять, кого имеешь в виду. Я ничего не думаю. Какая вообще разница? Их больше нет. Следовательно, нет смысла вспоминать о них так часто. 

По болезненно прикусил нижнюю губу. Он знал, что уже выдал этот секрет, но все равно колебался. Между «выдать» и «рассказать подробно» пролегала огромная разница. 

— Иногда я вижу Рей, — произнес По на одном дыхании, все еще глядя в потолок. — И слышу тоже. Это никогда не бывает одновременно, я либо вижу ее образ, либо слышу голос. Вот и думаю, это действительно она приходит ко мне оттуда, из Силы, или просто я окончательно свихнулся? 

Матрас снова скрипнул. По скосил глаза в сторону и уловил движение: кажется, Хакс повернулся к нему лицом.

— А как тебе самому нравится думать? — спросил он как будто бы с искренним любопытством. 

По ничего не ответил. Дело было в том, что он и в самом деле не знал, какой вариант ему нравился больше. Верить в то, что Рей стала призраком Силы и, следовательно, умерла, не хотелось. Прямо признавать собственное прогрессирующее безумие также было неприятно. 

— Как тебе нравится, так и правильно, — ответил за него Хакс. — А теперь моя очередь спрашивать. 

По тоже перевернулся набок. Теперь они лежали лицом к лицу. 

— Неожиданно, — заметил По. — Не думал, что у тебя есть ко мне вопросы. 

«Ничего неожиданного, если вдуматься, — прибавил он мысленно. — Что еще делать двум мертвецам, как не спрашивать друг друга о смысле жизни?»

— Почему бы им не быть, — парировал Хакс и спросил без паузы: — Скажи, почему ты остался, раз не хочешь меня убивать? Только не говори, что решил отработать долг Платту из природного благородства. Извини, в такое я не поверю.

— Что, не считаешь меня достаточно благородным? — По усмехнулся.

— Считаю, что твоя мотивация гораздо любопытнее, чем примитивное благородство.

По не знал, что на такое ответить — впрочем, воспринимать ли сказанное как своего рода комплимент, он тоже не знал. 

— Хорошо, — сказал По после молчания. — Не знаю, какой ответ ты хочешь услышать, но я попробую тебе объяснить. 

Он рывком сел и съежился, подтянув колени к подбородку и обхватив их руками. Почему-то говорить о таких важных вещах лежа казалось неправильным. Хотя уверенности в том, что нужные слова удастся найти, не было. 

— Ты в чем-то прав, — начал По. — В каком-то смысле я скучаю по войне. Там я твердо знал, что делать. Там был враг, был риск умереть в любой момент, и все было просто ясно. А теперь… Теперь я не могу понять себя. Я… Наверное, я просто очень сильно устал, вот и все. Но возможности отдохнуть у меня нет. Нужно идти вперед, нужно бороться. Некуда бежать.

«В отличие от тебя — некуда» осталось несказанным, но, кажется, Хакс это уловил. Глаза По, кажется, привыкли к темноте — во всяком случае, он вдруг сумел разглядеть на его лице то ли недовольное, то ли раненое выражение. 

— Продолжай, — веско сказал Хакс.

— И больше всего мне хочется почувствовать себя живым и целым. — По чувствовал, что эти слова звучат как-то фальшиво и не так, но не мог найти других. — Или хотя бы меньшим мертвецом. И здесь, рядом с тобой, я ощущаю это, — он выдохнул и заговорил отрывисто. — Жизнь. Злость. Эмоции. Поэтому я решил задержаться. Когда я вернусь домой, все наверняка станет прежним. 

Снова скрипнул матрас; Хакс приподнялся на локте и ядовито протянул:

— Наверное, мне полагается чувствовать себя польщенным. 

— Чувствуй, что хочешь, — По раздраженно дернул плечом. — Ты просил правды, так вот тебе правда.

— Просил, — согласился Хакс. — Мне правда интересен твой ответ. Продолжай, пожалуйста. Я… Я больше не буду перебивать.

По посмотрел на него недоуменно: чего-чего, а извинений он совершенно точно не ждал. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он и прибавил: — А еще после нашей победы ничего не изменилось, и эта мысль не дает мне покоя. Мне почему-то казалось, что все станет иначе, когда мы победим. Но все осталось по-прежнему. Мы заключили мир со всеми, кто согласился вступить в Содружество, мы пытаемся поддерживать бедные и наиболее пострадавшие во время войны планеты, но их слишком много, и ничего не выходит. И в итоге все остается по-прежнему. Так же, как и годы назад. 

По не знал, как описать свои чувства точнее и не был уверен, что Хакс его понял.

— Но как это связано со мной? — спросил тот, когда молчание слишком затянулось. — Ты что, увидев меня, поменял свое мнение? Сомневаюсь. Я, конечно, изменился, однако не думаю, что ты имел в виду нечто подобное.

В голосе Хакса снова звучал неприкрытый сарказм, но в этот раз совсем необидный. Возможно, По просто начал привыкать к такой манере общения. 

— Нет, — он мотнул головой. — Однако, возможно, мне снова захотелось что-то изменить самому. Хотя бы попытаться. Считай, что ты меня вдохновил. Я почувствовал себя почти прежним и… Звучит странно, но мне бы хотелось тебе помочь. Возможно, ты прав, и у меня синдром навязчивого спасителя, и мне просто хочется помочь как можно большему количеству людей. Даже если эти люди… Ну: как ты. Бывшие враги.

Тишина, что повисла в воздухе, показалась вдруг вязкой и неуютной. Наверное, По все-таки наговорил лишнего, и эта правда оказалась не той, что следовало произносить вслух. Хотя на душе отчего-то стало легче. Возможно, потому, что По наконец признался себе в том, что же на самом деле неизменно вело его вперед. Спасая других, По чувствовал себя лучшим человеком.

Спасая, а не убивая.

— Знаешь, ты… Просто чтобы не было непонимания: я бы сделал все то же самое, даже если бы мне выпал шанс прожить жизнь заново, — медленно проговорил Хакс после паузы. — Даже если бы знал, что проиграю. Этот путь всегда был моим, как твой путь — твоим. Этого не изменить.

По кивнул: он не услышал ничего нового.

— Я бы перестал тебя уважать, если бы ты сказал, будто раскаиваешься. Я ведь знаю, что не раскаиваешься, да и вряд ли раскаешься когда-либо. Однако путь всегда можно изменить, в этом ты меня не переубедишь.

— А, так ты испытываешь ко мне уважение? Серьезно? — Хакс хмыкнул. — Вот это новости. Признаться, не ожидал. 

— Я уважаю честность, — отозвался По. — Мне кажется, ты честен со мной сейчас. 

— Честен, — повторил Хакс, точно пробуя это слово на вкус. — Интересная мысль. Никто прежде не обвинял меня в честности. 

Взгляд у него стал жадным и внимательным. По чувствовал его на себе физически, будто прикосновение. 

— Ну, значит, я буду первым, — насмешливо бросил он, чтобы разрядить атмосферу.

Однако это не помогло. Хакс все не отводил взгляда, и По осознал еще одну причину, чтобы остаться на эту ночь. Мертвецу не следует тянуть в постель живых. С него хватит и другого мертвеца.

— Залезай на матрас, — скороговоркой сказал Хакс, точно услышав эту мысль. — На полу неудобно. Жестко. 

По не стал возражать. Дождавшись, пока Хакс подвинется в сторону, он залез на матрас и вытянулся рядом. Они лежали совсем близко — не так близко, как той пьяной ночью, но все же — и это ощущалось как нечто легкое и правильное. Тишина теперь не давила, а скорее обещала нечто большее. 

Весь вопрос был в том, кто сделает первый шаг. По ждал: между ними словно бы дрожал наэлектризованный воздух, и этот момент, одновременно тягостный и чувственный, хотелось продлить.

Хакс сорвался первым.

— В каком-то смысле я понимаю тебя, Дэмерон, — проговорил он негромко. — Думаю, что понимаю. И я тоже чувствую себя живым сейчас. 

Протянув руку, Хакс мягко погладил его по щеке и прибавил:

— Очень живым.

По придвинулся ближе и подался вперед, однако Хакс оказался проворнее. Перед глазами потемнело: Хакс целовался жадно, торопливо, ритмично оттягивая волосы. Поначалу По даже не мог отвечать, ошеломленный напором. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз испытывал столько эмоций по отношению к одному-единственному человеку. Наверное, мертвецы действительно понимали друг друга лучше, чем все остальные люди. 

Постепенно По начал бороться за инициативу: прикусив губы Хакса, прижался ближе и закинул ногу ему на бедро. 

— А ты, я смотрю, настроен решительно, — выдохнул Хакс, чуть отстранившись. 

— Это всего одна ночь, — невпопад ответил По.

Как ни странно, эта мысль не вызвала ни тоски, ни злости. Одна ночь полноценной, прежней жизни — это было гораздо больше, чем По ожидал получить на Джакку. 

— Всего одна ночь, — повторил Хакс и снова поцеловал его в губы, на этот раз почему-то куда нежнее. 

Больше они не разговаривали — не было слов, да и не нужны они были теперь. Они почти синхронно, точно делая это друг с другом уже не в первый раз, стащили штаны, и соприкосновение обнаженной кожей настолько ошеломило, что показалось: ничего больше не нужно, только тереться друг о друга и продолжать целоваться. 

У Хакса, впрочем, оказались другие планы: По вздрогнул, когда тот, облизав пальцы, обхватил его член и начал издевательски медленно отдрачивать. Поначалу он даже не смог сделать ничего в ответ, только стонал сквозь зубы, тяжело дышал и бессильно толкался в кулак, пытаясь заставить Хакса ускориться. Постепенно тот уступил этой настойчивости, движения становились более резкими и быстрыми, и сдерживать рвущийся с губ стон становилось невозможно. 

— Погоди, я тоже хочу, — пробормотал По, погладив Хакса по бедру.

Он не помнил, когда в последний раз дрочил кому-то. Руки дрожали, и поймать нужный ритм вышло не сразу, собственные ощущения слишком туманили разум. Впрочем, Хакс явно был неприхотлив: он стонал даже от самых неловких прикосновений — и кончил первым, при этом не прекращая ласкать По. Тот дошел до разрядки на полсекунды позже.

Некоторое время они лежали в тишине, и на этот раз взаимное молчание и частое биение двух сердец казались ответами на все важные вопросы сразу.

Но навечно задержаться в этом хрупком моменте не вышло; Хакс снова заговорил первым.

— Улетай сейчас, — сказал он, наскоро вытеревшись лежащей у матраса тряпкой и натянув штаны. — Тебе пора.

— А? Зачем? — По было слишком хорошо, чтобы уходить.

— Улетай, — повторил Хакс мягче. — Сейчас хороший момент, лучше не будет. Снаружи темно, Платт тебя не заметит. 

— Думаешь, он не следит за мной день и ночь? — иронично спросил По. — Да неужели.

Было ясно, что никому и ни до кого здесь нет дела. Однако Хакс ответил неожиданно серьезно:

— Нет. Он считает, что знает меня и что я никогда не дам тебе уйти. Не захочу отрабатывать за тебя бесплатно.

— А ты, выходит, благородный? Раз даешь мне уйти. 

— Нет, просто не хочу тебя видеть, — Хакс скривился с притворной брезгливостью, а затем прибавил серьезнее: — Отработка чужих долгов — не худшее, что может случиться на Джакку. А тебе и в самом деле пора. Нам обоим будет хуже, если ты еще задержишься.

По прекрасно знал, что это правда: их ночь почти закончилась, и она была именно тем, что нужно обоим. Они почувствовали себя живыми — и, возможно, это ощущение не исчезнет с утра. Однако По все же спросил:

— А если я прилечу снова?

— Ты не прилетишь. — Хакс посмотрел в сторону. — Зачем бы тебе прилетать? 

По поймал себя на том, что хочет увидеть его взгляд. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал увидеть в нем тоску, он и сам ее не испытывал, и не ждал от другого. Просто было бы здорово посмотреть друг другу в глаза напоследок. Но требовать такое, разумеется, было невозможно.

По неопределенно дернул плечом, оделся и встал. На душе было легко, в голове — ясно. Хакс тоже поднялся на ноги и зажег неяркий свет. Глаза мгновенно заслезились, но это ощущение почему-то показалось приятным.

Живым.

«Вот видишь, — голос в голове снова был одновременно и похож, и не похож на голос Рей. — Все не зря».

— Не зря, наверное, — сказал По и не сразу осознал, что говорит это вслух. — Или по крайней мере, сейчас мне так кажется. 

— Ты что-то сказал? — Хакс бросил на него короткий недоуменный взгляд.

По мотнул головой. Снова рассказывать про Рей не хотелось.

— Нет, тебе послышалось. 

— В таком случае пошли к кораблю. Не будем терять время.

***

Снаружи царила кромешно темная ночь. Звезды, хоть и яркие, казались маленькими и бесконечно далекими. 

К кораблю они подошли вместе. 

— Ну… — начал По. Он не знал, что хочет сказать, но промолчать, наверное, тоже было бы неправильно и нечестно.

— Не говори ничего, — оборвал его Хакс. — Все уже сказано. 

По вздохнул. В словах Хакса была своя правда.

— Тогда давай так, без слов. Раз уже мы больше не враги.

По протянул распахнутую ладонь; Хакс, поколебавшись, крепко пожал ее, и это было красноречивее любых пожеланий счастливого пути. Затем тот резко развернулся и ушел в сторону дома. 

По посмотрел на корабль, потом на удаляющуюся спину Хакса, и вдруг нашел те слова, которые искал. 

— Хакс, — окликнул он.

Тот замер.

— Мне кажется, я тебя простил! — выкрикнул По так, чтобы его точно услышали. — Есть вина, которую я не могу простить, но вину передо мной за тот плен я простить могу. И я прощаю. 

Неожиданно Хакс обернулся. Разглядеть выражение его лица не получалось, и По беспомощно улыбнулся. Возможно, этого тоже не стоило говорить. 

Слова были лишними.

Хакс вдруг отмер и пошел навстречу По. Он выглядел так, словно хотел ударить, однако когда приблизился, сказал только одно:

— Пожалуйста, заткнись уже наконец.

По кивнул — и Хакс, сделав глубокий вдох, коротко поцеловал его в губы.

И ушел. Теперь уже точно ушел.

***

Перед тем, как подняться в воздух, По словно бы показалось, будто он видит Рей. Та стояла внизу, посреди пустыни, бывшей когда-то ее домом, и махала ему рукой. А может, это было просто игрой воображения, как и вся эта странная мутная история. 

Хотя внутренний покой совершенно точно был настоящим.


	7. Эпилог

Первое совещание после Дня Памяти вышло кратким. Представители Содружества отчитались о проделанной в своих секторах работе и поздравили друг друга с несомненными успехами; также были кратко обрисованы цели на ближайшие месяцы.

— Я думаю, в перспективе нам следует уделяться больше внимания наименее развитым регионам, — заключила Лея в конце. — То, о чем так часто забывали наши предшественники.

— Вроде Джакку? — подал голос По.

На него недоуменно обернулись. Во время совещаний По редко вставлял слово: политика мало его интересовала, и всем это было прекрасно известно. Он просто был уважаемым человеком, которого считалось важным пригласить.

И только сейчас По осознал, что давно мог отказаться от сомнительности радости быть частью правительства Содружества. В самом деле, помогать людям можно было и иначе. 

— Я мог бы лично координировать один из подобных проектов, — прибавил он, пользуясь тем, что всеобщее внимание сконцентрировано на нем. — Мне кажется, от меня так выйдет больше толку, чем… Ну, здесь, в кабинете.

— Мы обсудим это лично, — мягко, как и всегда, сказала Лея. — Чуть позже.

По вернул ей улыбку. Он прекрасно знал, что Лея не хочет его отпускать, что она потеряла слишком многих, но на этот раз собирался стоять на своем до конца и не идти на уступки. Чересчур уж долго По ощущал себя мертвецом, пора было покончить с этим. 

Жизнь продолжалась. Рей бы хотелось, чтобы она продолжалась и без нее. Возможно, даже Рену хотелось того же. 

— Буду рад обсудить, — прибавил По. — Буду очень рад.

***

— Далась тебе эта Джакку, — сварливо заметил Финн после совещания. Он по-прежнему не испытывал симпатии к этой планете, и это можно было легко понять.

Если бы он только знал, кто там прячется.

— Надо с чего-то начинать. — По развел руками. — Почему бы и не Джакку? 

— Есть множество других бедных заброшенных планет, — настаивал Финн. — Почему Джакку? Я не понимаю.

По не знал, что ответить. Вернее, знал, но этот ответ испортил бы все.

Потому что на Джакку остался человек, который должен понести наказание, но не то, которое он тащит на себе сейчас. Что из этого человека может выйти толк, если дать ему шанс осознать свою вину — или хотя бы заплатить за содеянное. Никто не заслужил Джакку и медленную смерть.

Однако вместо этого По произнес:

— Мне Рей как-то сказала, что это место Силы. Джакку, я имею в виду. Эта планета — важное место, и мы, возможно, даже не пониманием пока, насколько. 

Сказанное было ложью — на самом деле другой человек сказал это другому человеку — но и правда в этом тоже была. По чувствовал, что ему необходимо вернуться Джакку, и не только из личных побуждений. В этом месте было нечто особенное. Наверное, и правда концентрация Силы.

От упоминания Рей Финн вздрогнул, и его лицо помрачнело. Так всегда случалось, но только сейчас По стало неловко за свою полуправду. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Финн тихим и помертвевшим голосом, — Если она так сказала, пусть будет Джакку. Возможно, я даже отправлюсь с тобой, если ты убедишь Лею и все выгорит.

— Договорились. — По хлопнул по его плечу, втайне надеясь, что ближе к делу Финн изменит свое решение. — Пусть так и будет.

Пусть так и будет.


End file.
